The Twins' Story
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly Love. Last story Dean had the twins Alanna and Brandon. But, what happened after that? Read and find out. You must read the first one before this because it'll seem confusing. R&R. And as always Wincest! Rated T just in case.
1. Babysitting On Saturday

* * *

**Yay!! The sequel's finally here!! I have been working on this story all morning and there will be a triquel after this one. So this story goes through the ups and downs of having twins. And this will go up until the twins are 18. And then the triquel will go from age 19 to 37. So this will be a series. So I present the very first chapter of the sequel Chapter 1: Baby-sitting On Saturdays. Enjoy!!**

1 Year Old

Dean stood above the twins' cribs and kissed each of them good night and closed the door. They were staying with Bobby while Dean and Sam went hunting for another demon. Normal Saturday night. "Now, here's their formula, bottles are in the side pocket, and make sure that they don't try to get out of the crib.", Dean said.

"Okay. Dean, let's go.", Sam said pushing the worried father out the door.

Bobby shook his head and took the bottles out and placed them on the coffee table, along with the formula. He sighed and took the bottles in hand and walked to the kitchen to fill the bottles up with warm water. He put formula in them and placed them in the refrigerator and sighed.

That much was done. "Peace and quiet.", he said relaxing on the couch.

* * *

Dean was jittery and Sam chuckled. "Dean, don't worry they'll be fine.", Sam said.

"But, what if they get hurt or bump their heads?", Dean asked.

"You wanna call Bobby and ask him how their doing?", Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Okay. I'll call him, okay?", Sam asked.

Dean nodded again. "Alright.", Sam said as he dialed Bobby's number.

* * *

Bobby looked around for the phone holding Alanna and the bottle in both hands. He decided to put it on speaker. "Hello?", he asked as he fed the baby and burped her. Sam came on the other line. "Hey Bobby. How's it going?", Sam asked with the phone on speaker.

"Good. Alanna's up, but, other than that, it's good.", Bobby said.

"Great. How about Brandon?", Dean asked.

"He's up now. How's the hunt going?", Bobby asked as he put the bottle down and grabbed the phone off of speaker and talked as he laid Alanna down in her crib and picked Brandon up. Sam smiled as he looked over at Dean. "So far so good. No sign of it. And hopefully, she's not as hard to beat as Delilah.", Sam said.

"How did you kill her anyway?", Bobby asked.

"I drove a stake through her middle.", Sam said.

"Sam nothing too gruesome, our kids are there.", Dean said.

"Right.", Sam said as he smiled.

"Well, I'd better go. Brandon's getting fussy.", Bobby said as he rocked the baby.

"Alright. Well, bye.", Sam said.

"Bye.", Bobby said.

* * *

Sam looked over at Dean and saw that he was relieved. "Now do you feel relieved?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. The babies are good.", Dean said.

Sam smiled and looked in the back-seat at the empty carseats. He sighed and watched as his older brother hit the brake. He saw why. There it was, staring them right in the face. The most beautiful woman they have ever seen. "Whoa.", they said looking at eachother. She smiled and screamed sending the car back.

"A siren.", Sam said as he sighed.

"A what?", Dean asked confused.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's house and found the twins asleep in his arms and Bobby asleep. Sam smiled and grabbed the diaper bag and bottles and Alanna and walked out to the car as Dean grabbed Brandon. The babies stirred but, didn't wake up. Sam and Dean got into the car and silently closed the doors.

"Time to go Sammy.", he said as he drove out of the driveway and to their house.

* * *

Sam turned on the light and walked into the house, bringing Alanna with him. He walked back to the nursery and laid her carefully into the crib and covered her up, bringing the bars up so she won't fall off. Dean yawned and placed Brandon in the crib and kissed him on his forehead before pulling the bars up.

"Finally, some alone time.", Sam said to Dean as he got into bed.

"I'm tired.", Dean said.

"Come on. I haven't gotten any ever since the twins have been born.", Sam said.

"You know why?", Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "Cause you don't know how to wear a damn condom.", Dean said smiling. Sam kissed him. "I love you anyway, even though you are a sex freak.", Dean said cuddling into the bed. Sam sighed. "Thank you.", Sam said. "But, I'm your sex freak right?", Sam asked in a cute way.

"Yes, you're my sex freak.", Dean said as he turned over and kissed Sam's lips.

* * *

Alanna and Brandon were crawling on the floor. "Alanna walk to dad. Come on.", Sam said as Alanna stood up and took her first steps to Sam. Dean smiled and grabbed the little boy off the ground and put him on his hip. Alanna's hair had black long hair, just like her dad. She resembled Sam more than Dean.

But Brandon resembled Dean more. He had green eyes, short black hair, and he even had Dean's personality. Alanna was a daddy's girl. Major one. She'd follow Sam everywhere. Now that she could walk, she'd bring her favorite teddy bear along for the walk. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Dada.", she said.

* * *

Bobby watched the twins as Sam and Dean went after another demon. He sighed and watched as Alanna sat on the couch and climbed on his lap. Bobby sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's time for your bedtime.", he said as he carried her into the nursery and laid her softly on the mattress of the crib.

He sighed. "Good night kiddos.", he said.

He tip-toed out of the room and softly closed the door so as not to disturb the sleeping babies.

* * *

On Christmas Eve Sam and Dean got a phone call from Bobby, while they placed presents under the tree. Sam answered it. "Winchester residence. Sam speaking.", he said as he sat on the couch. Bobby cleared his throat. "Hey boys. You wanna come and spend Christmas day with me, along with the twins?", Bobby asked.

"You sound sick.", Sam said.

"I've got a little bit of a cold.", Bobby said.

"Hold on. I'll ask Dean.", Sam said.

Sam laid the phone down and walked over to Dean. "Hey Dean, you up for Christmas at Bobby's?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. Besides, we need a break from the house anyway right?", Dean asked.

"Okay. Bobby? We'll be there tomorrow. First thing.", Sam said.

"Great. Thanks.", Bobby said as he cleared his throat again.

Sam hung up and sighed. "First thing in the morning.", Sam said.

* * *

Alanna and Brandon were sitting in front of the tree playing with their toys. Sam checked his watch and Alanna ran to her dad and gestured for her to pick him up. Sam smiled and picked his daughter up and grabbed the diaper bag. "Hurry up Dean.", Sam said fighting with Alanna to put a coat on her.

Dean grabbed Brandon's coat and got it on him with no problem. "Boys are much more calmer than girls.", Dean said in response to Sam's surprised look. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the house to the car and loaded the things into the back of the car and strapped Alanna into her carseat.

Sam knocked on Bobby's door holding onto Alanna's hand. Bobby answered and he smiled. "Hey guys.", he said as he hugged them and welcomed them into the house. "Gandpa.", Alanna said as she ran into Bobby's arms. Bobby chuckled. "Have you been a good girl for your parents?", Bobby asked. The little girl nodded.

Dean put Brandon down and closed the door. "Something smells good.", he said.

"That must be Bobby's famous turkey.", Sam said.

"Of course. What else would it be?", Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen. Sam sighed and walked over to Alanna. "Alanna. Play nice. Okay?", Sam asked. Alanna nodded and skipped after her brother. "Cute kid.", Bobby said. Sam smiled. "Sometimes. Other times she's a holy terror.", he said.

"She has your personality Sam.", Dean said.

* * *

**Hope you liked that first chapter. Leave some reviews and as always, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I HAVE CREATED FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY!**


	2. Delilah's Return

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner.Anyway, I present Chapter 2: Delilah's Return**

2 Years Old

Alanna walked through the house and gave Sam a run for his money. "Alanna, get down from there. That's dangerous.", he would say. Dean had the quiet one grocery shopping. Sam sighed when she finally laid down in the crib and fell asleep. Sam walked into the living room and sat on the couch, sighing.

Dean walked in with one handful of groceries and a sleeping Brandon in the other. "Hey Sammy. Alanna asleep?", Dean asked as Sam took Brandon. Brandon stirred a little bit in his dad's arms but, then went back to sleep. Dean smiled and sighed as Sam walked back to the twins' room and laid Brandon gently into the crib.

Sam sighed and turned off their light. "Did he cry himself to sleep?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. He cried all the way home.", Dean said.

Sam smiled at the way his brother was exhausted. "Did you buy everything on the list?", Sam asked as he looked through the bag. Dean yawned and stood up. "Yeah. Pull-ups, paper towels, milk, teething rings, sippy cups, and baby cereal.", Dean said unloading the stuff from the bags.

Sam rubbed his eyes of sleep. "I am so exhausted. Your daughter is hell on wheels.", Sam said. Dean smiled and chuckled. "My daughter? Since when is she just my daughter?", Dean asked. Sam smiled. "Since she began acting more like you.", Sam said as he put the groceries up.

"Yeah well, Brandon has more of you in him now.", Dean said.

"The point is, they are just like each of us.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam sighed and sat up reading a book when he smelled smoke. "Dean? Get up. You smell that?", Sam asked his brother. Dean woke up and sniffed. "Fire? The twins. This is November 2nd all over again.", Dean said as he stood up from the bed and ran out of the door to the twins' bedroom and grabbed both of them.

"Dada.", Alanna said as she hid her face into Dean's shoulder.

"Sam!", Dean called as he cut through the fire paths.

"Dean?", Sam asked.

"Take Alanna and Brandon and I'll try to find the source of the fire.", Dean said.

"Dean no. Are you crazy?", Sam asked.

"Don't be so damn stubborn. Now's not the time.", Dean said.

* * *

Sam watched as the house before him turned to ash. Dean was right beside him holding Brandon and hugging him while looking at Sam. "We're fucking homeless Sammy.", Dean said.Sam sighed and covered Alanna's ears. "Language Dean.", he said. Dean sighed and hit Sam in the back of the head.

Dean sighed and walked over to the car placing the boy into the carseat and then getting into the car. "We're going to a hotel for the time being. This is Delilah all fucking over again man. Of course it's not Delilah.", Dean said. Sam sighed and placed Alanna into the carseat by her brother and they both drifted off to sleep.

Sam sighed and sat by his brother in the front seat and buckled Alanna up. "Just drive and get us out of here.", Sam said as he buckled up himself and closed the door. Dean sighed and shook his head. "These motherfuckers are after our kids Sam. They're never going to stop.", Dean said looking at Sam.

"I know.", Sam said.

"If we have to teach them the ways of the hunter, we have to.", Dean said.

"I don't want that for my children. They may be your children but, their mine too.", Sam said.

* * *

"Alright guys time to turn in.", Sam said checking his watch.

"Dada no. Wanna play.", Alanna said as she got picked up by her father.

"It's time for bed baby girl. Come on.", he said as she laid her head on Sam's shoulder and yawned. Sam smiled and laid her into the bed where she fell asleep by her younger brother. Sam kissed both of their foreheads and covered them up. "Sleep tight kids.", he said as he turned the nightstand light off.

* * *

Sam watched as Alanna and Brandon played on the floor. He smiled and looked over at Dean, who was looking at the ceiling and he sighed. "Fucking demons always ruin everything. When will we ever learn Sammy?", Dean asked. Sam sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed and kissed Dean's lips.

"We'll find some way out of this.", Sam said.

"You're just a kid. What do you know?", Dean asked.

"That's awfully funny. I'm a 20-something year old, and I'm just a kid?", Sam asked.

"Yes well, you are compared to me. What are we going to do?", Dean asked.

* * *

Ruby banged on their door and ran in. "You guys shouldn't even be in town.", she said as she took her jacket off and threw it on the bed. Sam sighed. "Why are the demons following us?", Sam asked. Ruby smiled. "You really don't know, do you?", Ruby asked. Sam shook his head.

"Whenever the twins were born it caused a breakthrough in the gates of hell.", Ruby said.

"What do you mean breakthrough?", Sam asked.

"The twins caused the gates of Hell to break and now demons are able to escape and come to earth. Now every demon's trying to get to the twins and trying to destroy you two in the process.", she said. Sam looked at the demon and to the twins and back to Ruby. "We're used to the demons wanting us.", Sam said.

"But, why would they want the twins?", Dean asked.

"Because the demons believe that they are their saviors.", Ruby said.

"What? Is that in a prophecy or something?", Dean asked.

"Don't get smart with me. This is serious, your childrens' lives depend on it.", Ruby said.

"Yeah well, so is the prophecy question.", Dean said.

* * *

Sam sighed and paced across the floor and looked from Ruby to Dean and to the twins. "So this prophecy says that all the damned of Hell shall break through when the hunters have two children born on the same day of the same month.", Sam said repeating what Ruby had told him.

She nodded. "That doesn't necessarily mean that their going to be twins.", Dean said.

"Yeah. It didn't say born in the same year.", Sam said as he stopped.

"Now that's a loop-hole. It doesn't have to be twins, just people born in the same month and--", she realized what Sam had just said. "Day. That's it. Sam, the twins' lives may be saved. You're a genius.", she said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Dean looked away clearing his throat.

"I do my best.", Sam said.

* * *

The next morning Dean and Sam stood in the pool while the twins were in their arms. "Here. Take Alanna. I'll be right back.", Sam said getting out of the pool and walking to the room. Sam sighed as he watched out of the corner of his eye a black shadow pass over the window.

"Son of a bitch.", Sam whispered as he grabbed his gun.

Sam pointed his gun at the door and watched as it slowly opened the door and with one quick turn of its hand Sam was slammed against the wall. It slowly walked into the room a hood covering it's face. "Well, well, Sammy Winchester. What a pleasure this is.", a familiar voice rang out.

"Delilah.", he gasped out.

"Ah, so you do remember me?", she asked uncovering the hood.

"I guess it's true what they say, evil never dies.", Sam said.

* * *

On Christmas day Sam woke up early in the morning and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw the twins asleep. He smiled and stood up to go into the bathroom. Dean sighed and rolled over and woke up to find Sam up and brushing his teeth. Dean sighed deeply and passed by Alanna and Brandon's bed.

"Merry Christmas Sammy.", Dean said as he hugged Sam.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. Do you think we ought to wake them up?", Sam asked.

Alanna and Brandon were awake and they spotted the gifts at the end of the bed. Dean smiled as Alanna pulled out a baby doll. "Looks like Santa came kind of late last night.", Sam said. Dean looked away and hummed as if he was innocent. "Come on Dean, I know it was you.", Sam said.

"Okay. So it was me. So what?", Dean asked.

"And you talk about me spoiling them.", Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled and kissed Sam's lips. "Because you usually do.", Dean said as he smiled. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. Dean checked his watch and watched as the twins opened the last of the presents. Brandon had cars and Alanna had all the baby dolls she wanted. But, what did Sam get? "Merry Christmas Sam.", Dean said as he held mistletoe above their heads.

* * *

**Awww... I love that part. Anyway, again I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner. I was really busy. And now I have the second chapter up. So leave me a review and I will get the third chapter up asap. Okay? Thank you! )!**


	3. Fights With Demons

* * *

**Here it is. The third chapter of The Twins' Story. I'm sorry for not updating this story for a long time. But, oh well. LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter Chapter 3: Fights With Demons. Enjoy.**

3 Years Old

Dean and Sam moved in with Bobby after the fire and ran. Sam sighed as he closed the door to the kids' bedroom. "Their first nights in big kids' beds. Their growing up so fast.", Sam said as he smiled. Dean shook his head. "Sammy, you miss them when they were babies, don't you?", Dean asked.

"It was a lot simpler. I mean, what if they did open the gates of Hell and set the demons free? Which means that they are vulnerable.", Sam said as he sighed. Dean patted his shoulder and sighed. "Sam, they'll be okay. I promise. If anything happens to them, I will kill the demons' asses. Okay?", Dean asked.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Okay. I trust you.", Sam said.

"Of course you do. I'm your big brother.", Dean said patting Sam's face and walking to their room. Sam sighed and chuckled to himself. "Dean's right. There's no way that demons are getting in here.", Sam said as he watched the clock. It stopped at midnight. "Oh no.", Sam said as he ran to the door which closed and locked.

"Dean! Help me!", Sam said as he rammed himself into the door.

Dean ran down the stairs and saw Sam trying to open the door. "What happened?", Dean asked. Sam panted. "The clock stopped at midnight. The exact time that I turned 6 months old.", Sam said. Dean rammed the door and finally kicked the door down. "Hey asshole. Get away from the kids.", Dean said as he aimed a gun at the black figure over the twins' beds. The figure turned around.

"Daddy!", Alanna yelled as the demon turned to face her.

"Get away from her!", Sam said as he ran to her.

The demon threw Sam against the wall with one swift move of its hand and leaned over Alanna. "Sam!", Dean said as he dropped the gun and ran over to Sam. "You son of a bitch.", Dean said as he shot at the demon. It vanished. "Alanna. Brandon. Are you two alright?", Dean asked.

Alanna nodded and dug her face into Dean's shirt. Sam woke up and rubbed his head. "Alanna. Baby, are you okay?", Sam asked as he hugged her. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "Maybe they are vulnerable.", Dean panted as he loaded the gun. "Let's be glad that it didn't kill them.", Dean said.

"Why would that demon be here if he wasn't trying to kill them?", Sam asked.

"I never said that they wouldn't try to kill them. I said I'd stop it before it did.", Dean said.

"Daddy, I'm scared.", Alanna said.

"It's okay. Okay? We won't let anything get to you.", Sam said, taking his daughter's face in his hands. She nodded and sniffled. Dean sighed and left the room. Sam kissed her forehead and sent her off to bed. She covered up and watched as Sam walked over to her. "Cover up your head and yell if you see anything.", Sam said.

She nodded. "Yes sir.", she said.

"There's a good girl. Now go to sleep.", he said as he kissed her forehead.

She laid down. "And watch out for your brother. You two have to stick together.", Sam said. Alanna smiled and turned over and saw her twin brother asleep. "Night daddy.", she said. Sam smiled. "Good night sweetie.", Sam said as he closed the door. Alanna sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sam and Dean were walking in suits around the house. "Now you know our number, and if you have any problems just call us and we'll come straight back. And Bobby, come here.", Sam said as he pulled Bobby over near the garage out of Dean's earshot. Sam sighed and looked at Dean.

"If a demon tries to get to the twins, send us a text and we'll come straight back.", Sam said. Bobby sighed. "Sam, their not gonna get in. It's blessed.", Bobby said. Sam shook his head. "The other night, a demon was in the twins' room. Bobby, I mean it. Keep them safe. Text us at the first sign of anything that looks black or human.", Sam said.

"Alright. How do you know that he'll return?", Bobby asked.

"Dean shot him in the shoulder. He'd have to have a scar on his left shoulder.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean blasted music on the radio to wake Sam up. Sam woke up with a start and looked around. "Having a vision there buddy?", Dean asked as he looked over at Sam. Sam nodded and gulped. "Yeah. Turn back. Now!", Sam said. Dean looked confused. "Dude, your freaking out. What was in your vision?", Dean asked.

"Bobby. The demon's going to attack Bobby.", Sam said.

"Like possess him or throw him against the wall?", Dean asked.

"No like, kill him.", Sam said.

* * *

Bobby locked the twins' door and poured salt in front of the door. "That oughta do it.", Bobby said as he set the salt down on the coffee table and turned around to see Sam and Dean. "Bobby! Get down!", Sam said as he threw himself over Bobby as a wire fell off of the ceiling and a demon came through the door.

"Thanks. I owe you one.", Bobby said as he got up.

"Don't mention it.", Sam said as he dusted himself off. Dean shot the demon. "I'll hold him off, just get the twins out of here and into the car. I'll meet you. Go now!", Dean said as he started fighting with the demon, holding him off. Sam and Bobby moved to the room and Sam opened the window and jumped out.

"Careful now son. Alright. Here's one at a time.", Bobby said.

"Alanna first.", Sam said. Bobby handed Alanna out to Sam and grabbed Brandon and jumped out the window running to the car, setting the twins down in the car. "I'm going inside to help Dean. Stay with them Bobby.", Sam said as he ran into the house. Dean was up against the wall.

"Sam.", he groaned in pain. The demon turned its head, its eyes black. Dean dropped on the ground and stood up. "Exorcise him Sam. Where's dad's journal?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "I left it in the car. I didn't have time to get the journal now did I?", Sam asked. Dean sighed.

The demon was now confused. He was surrounded. "You do remember the latin words don't you?", Dean asked trying to get the demon's attention off of Sam and onto him. Sam shrugged again. "I think so. I think I remember it.", he said. Dean sighed. "Well, now would be a good time to see wouldn't it?", Dean asked.

* * *

Dean panted and looked in the backseat at Bobby between the twins. He smiled and looked over at Sam. "Man, I miss that. That- that rush that you get. Please tell me that you didn't miss doing that.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "I didn't, okay?", Sam said as he looked out the windshield.

Dean laughed. "Sammy, lighten up. We exorcised the damn thing, and sent it back to Hell.", Dean said. Sam smiled falsely and sat in his seat. "But, the gates of Hell are still open. So it could return.", Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and turned the radio up as he drummed on the steering wheel.

* * *

Dean and Sam tucked the twins in and sighed. "I hate thrusting this on them, Dean. I hate it. Dad did it to us. He told us to grow up and start hunting. Remember that Dean?", Sam asked as soon as Dean stepped outside. Dean turned around and scoffed. "What am I supposed to do, Sammy? This is our life. What? Do you want them to grow up not knowing about the things that we've seen? The things that go bump in the night? Well guess what, Sammy. It's not happening.", Dean said walking away.

"You can walk away all you want to. You know what? Screw you.", Sam said.

"You already did. Remember?", Dean asked as he walked backwards to the car and drove out of the parking lot. Sam came into the room and slammed the door and paced. Bobby watched this. "Sam, what's the problem?", Bobby asked. Sam breathed heavily and sat on the chair.

"My hard-headed brother's the problem.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean sighed as he drove listening to the radio. He turned the volume up and heard static. "What the hell?", he asked as he looked at it strangely. Dean's car stopped in the middle of the railroad tracks all by itself. Suddenly, something wrapped itself around Dean's leg. He turned his head and saw a train coming.

"Sam.", he reached for his cell phone.

* * *

Sam dialed Dean's cell phone. His head suddenly started to hurt. He grasped his temples and groaned. _Dean looked over and saw a train coming towards him and he pulled at something that was grabbing hold of his leg. "Sammy!", he yelled before the train crashed into the car and sent Dean's body flying._

"Dean! Dean's going to get hit by a train. I've gotta find him. Bobby, stay here.", Sam said as he grabbed his jacket and left the room. He walked down the street and saw Dean's car parked and he was struggling with something. "Dean!", Sam said running towards the car. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

He took a baseball bat and crashed it through the window. "Sam! What are you doing here?", Dean asked. Sam panted and took out a pocket knife cutting the wires off of Dean's leg and turning the car off. "Sam, I don't think we have time for that.", Dean said. Sam grunted as he worked to open the door.

"You're going to have to climb through the window.", Sam said.

"Are you crazy?", Dean asked.

Sam nodded. Dean sighed and stood up and jumped out just in time before the train hit the car. "Perfect Christmas gift right?", Sam asked smiling. Dean scoffed. "Shut up smartass.", Dean said putting his hands in his pocket. Sam shook his head and laughed as they made their way down the road.

* * *

"Next time, remind me to take you along.", Dean said as he sat on the floor over maps and articles. Alanna and Brandon were asleep next to Sam and Dean. Sam stared into space. Dean noticed this and snapped his fingers. "Still here with us Sammy?", Dean asked. Sam broke out of the daze and nodded.

"Are you sure?", Dean asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. It must be connected to Delilah.", Sam said.

"You still going on about her?", Dean asked.

"She tried to kill you before.", Sam said.

"Oh right Mr. Psychic.", Dean said.

* * *

Sam woke up to find that Dean's green eyes were staring him straight in the face. "You know what you were saying?", Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Last night. Yeah. Why?", Sam asked. Dean went back over to the map. "Check this out.", Dean said. Sam stood up and went over there.

"What?", Sam asked.

"Lunar patterns. New moons, full moons. Get this. The attack on my car happened under a full moon.", Dean said. Sam stared at Dean for a second. "Any of this ring a bell?", Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Dad used to tell us to put goofer salt in front of the windows and doors whenever it was a full moon. And he also told us to stay inside the room.", Dean said.

"Dad always told us that.", Sam said.

* * *

**So there you have it. Please review this chapter and make it a good one. Thank you and what made Dean's car go haywire? Find out next chapter. And yes they did argue. That's why Dean left. So enjoy it.**


	4. Kidnapped In Bronxville

**So sorry for the long update, I've just been very busy, but, I finally got the 4th chapter up. Now please don't hate me for this chapter. Cause some of you just might hate me. I'm not gonna tell you why, you'll have to find out for yourself. Anyway, I present Chapter 4: Kidnapped in Bronxville!**

4 Years Old

"Dean! We don't have all day!", Sam said as he paced on the living room floor.

"Daddy, I made you this.", Alanna said handing Sam a necklace.

"Thank you. Be good for Grandpa Bobby okay?", Sam asked.

Alanna nodded and hugged Sam around the neck and ran over to her brother who was on the floor coloring. "And don't prank your brother.", Sam said as he smiled. Dean chuckled as he walked into the room and flattened his shirt. "And don't forget to salt and lock the doors. And also--", Dean said.

"Keep an eye on Brandon. I know.", she said as she looked up from her picture.

"It's your job as the older twin.", Dean said smiling.

Alanna sighed and rolled her eyes. Dean kissed Alanna and Brandon on top of their heads and went out the door to the Impala. "She's your daughter Dean.", Sam said as he got into the car along with Dean and buckled up. Dean rolled his eyes and started the car. "So off to find the werewolf?", Dean asked.

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say.", Sam said.

Dean smiled and drove out of the drive-way. "Oh yeah?", Dean asked sarcastically.

* * *

Alanna laid in the middle of the floor coloring as Bobby locked the windows and the doors. Brandon stood up and gave Bobby a picture. "What is this?", Bobby asked. Alanna sighed. "It's a guardian angel.", Alanna said as she put down the crayon that she was holding and moved over to Bobby.

Brandon nodded. "She visits me. She says that she's watching over us.", Brandon said.

* * *

"Hello?", Dean asked as he answered the phone.

"Dean, we have a slight problem.", Bobby said.

"Is it about the twins?", Dean asked.

"It's about Brandon. I think he's a psychic.", Bobby said staring at the picture.

"Oh that's nice.", Dean said sarcastically looking at Sam.

"I need you boys here right away.", Bobby said.

* * *

Bobby showed them the picture and Sam and Dean gasped. "Wow. He is psychic. That looks dead like mom.", Dean said. Sam slapped Dean upside the head. "That is mom, genius.", Sam said as he looked at the picture. Dean rubbed the spot where he was hit and he looked at his brother.

"So we have two psychics in the family. That's just PERFECT!", Dean said.

Sam sighed and watched as Dean started pacing. "Dean, calm down. Alright?", Sam asked.

"Calm down? Sam, there is no calming down. Brandon's a psychic, which means that he's vulnerable to any demon.", Dean said as he took the picture out of Sam's hands. Sam smiled and huffed. "Dean, you need to calm down. Everything's going to be okay.", Sam said.

Dean sighed. "Everything is not going to be okay. This means that yellow-eyes is still alive and we have to find the bastard before he finds us.", Dean whispered as he pulled Sam over to the other side of the room. Sam sighed. "Or it could mean nothing.", Sam said. Dean looked at his brother.

"Are you fucking serious?", Dean whispered. "Of course it means something.".

"Maybe it doesn't and your overreacting.", Sam said.

"Trust me dude. I have this feeling that yellow-eyes is back.", Dean said.

"Okay. We'll investigate it. Just calm down.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked out the window. Sam smiled and drove as he sighed. "So where did you say that werewolf was?", Sam asked. Dean scoffed. "Right now I'm worried about the demons. Sam, you cannot tell me that you're not worried about the demons.", Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Okay. Maybe I am. But, we have to keep calm.", Sam said.

"Quit telling me to keep calm.", Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

Sam sighed and tapped the steering wheel. This was going to be a long ride. "I'll wake you up when it's your turn to drive. Just get some sleep.", Sam said as he smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and laid the front seat back and fell asleep. Sam smiled and sighed. He may as well get comfortable. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

"Hey Dean. Want some breakfast?", Sam asked as he stepped out of the convenience store. Dean scoffed. "Yeah.Thanks.", Dean said as Sam got into the passenger's seat. Sam sighed and buckled up. "So where are we?", Dean asked as he stretched. Sam cleared his throat. "We're near Bronxville, New York.", Sam said taking out the map.

"And that's where the werewolf attacks were happening?", Dean asked.

"Yep. Along with flashing lights, electric storms, and cattle deaths.", Sam said.

"So we're dealing with a demonic werewolf?", Dean asked.

"Werewolf lore is everywhere. Some people believed that some demons could change it's shape to look like a wolf.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Which would explain why my car went haywire. But, that still doesn't explain how Madison was a werewolf.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "I wish you wouldn't have said that name.", Sam said as he looked at the ground.

"Aw come on. You were sweet on her.", Dean said smiling.

"Yeah. Until I learned that she was a cold-blooded killer.", Sam said.

Dean laughed and drove out of the parking lot as Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's just get to Bronxville without arguing.", Sam said as he laid back in the seat. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say.", Dean said as he smiled. Sam's phone rang. "Yeah Bobby.", Sam said.

* * *

"Sam, where are you two?", Bobby asked.

"On our way to Bronxville, New York. Why?", he asked.

"Uh, we have a slight problem.", Bobby said.

"And what's that?", Sam asked.

"Delilah came and took the twins.", Bobby said.

"She did what?", Sam asked.

* * *

Alanna whimpered and looked over at her brother. "Brandon?", she asked, panicking. She gulped and looked around. She couldn't see much, just the dark and damp pipes that were leaking. "Daddy?", she asked. Brandon whimpered right beside her as she wrapped her arm around her brother.

"Where are we? Where's daddy?", Brandon asked.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry.", Alanna said as she reached for the salt that was sprawled along the ground. She opened it and made a circle. "Alanna, I'm scared.", Brandon said. Alanna sighed. "Me too. I wanna go home.", she said her bottom lip quivering. Brandon shivered and Alanna wrapped her arm around him.

* * *

"I can't believe this. First, she attacks us in our hotel room, then she causes my car to go haywire, and now she does this.", Dean said as he paced. Sam looked over the map that was in his hands. "I know. Where would she take them?", Sam asked. Dean sighed and paced faster.

* * *

Alanna looked over at her brother as she shivered. She didn't know where she was or what had snatched her from her bed. Little did she know that what it was was a demon. And the same demon came to the hospital the night she and her brother was born. What a way to spend Christmas week.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Sam woke up from a vision. He saw the twins, tied up, in a sewer. He gasped and woke up his brother. "Dean, I know where to find Alanna and Brandon.", he said. Dean grumbled and sat up. Sam got his coat and tossed Dean his jacket and they headed out.

"Are you sure you know where to find them?", Dean asked.

"I'm sure. There's only one sewer in this city.", Sam said.

Dean chuckled and hit the brakes. Sam got out of the car and crawled down the man-hole to the end of the line. "Daddy!", Alanna cried when she saw him. Sam and Dean ran to them and untied them. Alanna hugged Sam around the neck as he picked her up. Brandon was picked up by Dean and he climbed back up with Brandon in one arm.

* * *

Alanna and Brandon were safely back in their parents' sight. "Look at them.", Dean whispered to Sam. "They're so innocent. I'm going to kill that bitch.", he whispered. Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Trust me. She's going to be harder to kill than you think.", Sam said.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!", the sounds of two little childrens' screams came as they jumped on their parents' bed. Sam groaned. "Dean, your children are up.", Sam said groggily. Dean smiled. "Their your children.", Dean replied, also groggily. Brandon and Alanna continued jumping on the bed.

"Presents. Come on. Santa was here.", Alanna said. Dean sighed. "Okay, okay. We're up. Come on Sam.", Dean said as he pulled back the covers and stood up and stretched. Sam sighed and sat up. Alanna and Brandon ran over to the tree and ripped open presents as Dean and Sam watched.

**Like I said, please don't hate me. I had to cause some distress for the Winchester brothers. But, they did get Alanna and Brandon back. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have the new chapter up as soon as I possibly can.**


	5. First Day Of Kindergarten

**Here's the 5th chapter. It took me a long time to finish, but, I finally finished it. The twins are finally starting school. And as always, the chapter ends on Christmas day. You guys know the drill, read and review please!! Had to re-edit this chapter and the other three chapters, cause I had alot of problems in it.**

5 Years Old

"Bye you two. I'll pick you two up after school.", Dean said walking the twins to their kindergarten class. He knocked on the door to the room and the teacher turned around. "Hi. Mr. Winchester, I presume. And these must be the twins.", she said as she kneeled in front of the 5 year olds.

"Yep. Well, I guess I'd better be going. Nice to be meeting you Ms.--", Dean said.

The teacher smiled. "Ms. Grier.", she said as she smiled.

"Ms. Grier. Bye guys. I'll be back later to pick them up. Around three.", Dean said rushing out the door. Ms. Grier smiled and looked at the two. "Okay. Alanna and Brandon we'll find a seat for you to sit in.", she said taking their hands and leading them over to a little girl. Alanna waved by to Dean and sat beside her brother.

* * *

Dean was uneasy the whole day. "Dean. Relax, okay? Their just at school. You've only got 4 more minutes.", Sam said checking his watch. Dean sighed and sat in a chair. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. This is their first day of school.", Dean said. Sam scoffed and went back to reading their dad's journal.

"Alright. I can't wait any longer. I'm going.", Dean said, before his brother could protest.

* * *

Ms. Grier smiled as Dean walked into the room. "Hey. The twins were perfect little angels.", she said smiling. Dean scoffed and moved in farther into the room. "You don't know them do you?", he smiled. She smiled and chuckled. Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I'd better be getting back.", he said.

"Yeah. See you around?", she asked.

"Yeah. Well, bye.", Dean said.

"Bye.", she said. Dean smiled and took Alanna and Brandon's hands and walked out to the Impala, Alanna and Brandon sat in the backseat. "Daddy, Ms. Grier said that you were hot. I don't think you have a fever, do you?", Alanna asked. Dean smiled and chuckled. He turned around and looked at Alanna.

"No. I don't. It's a saying meaning that a person is cute.", Dean said.

"Oh.", she said.

Dean laughed and buckled up and drove out of the school parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Alanna. How was school today?", Sam asked.

"It was good.", she said as she looked at Sam.

"Yeah. And the teacher called them little angels.", Dean said as he took off his boots. Sam rolled his eyes. They were little angels, in front of everybody else. "Well, at least they behaved themselves in school.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Until later on when we have to leave.", Dean said.

Sam sighed and looked at the wall. "You're right. I forgot about that.", Sam said.

* * *

"Hi. Can I see you outside for a minute?", Dean asked as he dropped the twins off at school. Ms. Grier smiled. "Sure.", she said standing up out of her chair. Dean smiled. "Listen. Um, I know that you like me, I mean, how can you not? But, um, I'm in love with someone else.", Dean said. Ms. Grier smiled. "It's okay. I understand.", she said.

"Well, Linda, see you around.", he said.

Linda nodded. "Yeah. See you around.", she said, half-heartedly. Dean sighed. He sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter and turned up the volume on the radio. He watched the school fade away in his rear-view mirror. He felt bad for telling her that. But, he just couldn't cheat on Sam.

"Hey Dean.", Sam said as Dean walked through the front door.

"Hey Sammy.", Dean said sitting down on the chair.

"Your a little happier today.", Sam said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I am with you, and we do have a couple of angels.", Dean said, smiling.

* * *

A new place, a new town. Alanna whined because the heat was bothering her. "Daddy, turn on the air conditioner.", she said, complaining. Dean sighed and turned on the air, rolling up the window. Bobby decided to stay behind and watch out for more demonic signs.

Dean sighed. "It is kind of hot. Do you want to stop somewhere for the night?", Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded. Alanna fell asleep as they continued driving. Dean smiled as he looked at Brandon asleep on his sister's shoulder. Okay, so they were angels when they were sleeping. Dean put a finger to his lips.

* * *

"Okay, Alanna, you know the rules, so do you Brandon, no answering the phone unless it's Bobby. Here's my phone. But, most important--", Dean said as he grabbed random things around the room. Alanna followed him around. "Watch out for eachother, and shoot first ask questions later.", she said, finishing her father's sentence.

"That's right. And salt the door and windows.", Dean said.

"And if we don't hear from you, call Grandpa Bobby. We know.", Alanna said.

"And if he's not there?", Sam asked.

"Call the Roadhouse.", Alanna said.

"That's our girl. Be safe.", Dean said.

"You too.", she said.

* * *

Alanna sighed as she watched Brandon sleep. She locked the doors and windows. It was getting late and she was getting tired. But, she had to stay up and wait for her parents. She sat up and watched cartoons as she yawned. She may have been 5 but, she was acting like a 22 year old.

"Night Brandon.", she said as she covered her brother up and fell asleep herself.

* * *

"I can't believe that girl was actually killing people.", Dean said as he searched for the key.

"We've seen weirder.", Sam said.

Dean unlocked the door and walked into the room. He found Brandon and Alanna asleep on the couch. He sighed and smiled as he took off his jacket. Sam sighed. "Well, let's put these two to bed.", Dean said running over to Alanna and gently picking her up, and placing her on his side.

Sam sighed and picked up Brandon, as gently as possible. Sam scoffed softly as he placed him in the bed and covered him up. He sighed. Sam ruffled Brandon's hair and turned off the light. After leaving the kids' bedroom, Dean grabbed a beer and turned on the tv to watch the game.

"So, when are you going to talk about it?", Sam asked.

"Talk about what?", Dean asked.

"You know what. What you told the mom.", Sam said.

"Oh about being a father myself, and afraid of failing?", Dean asked.

"That's the one.", Sam said.

"Never.", Dean said.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're gonna be a great dad.", Sam said.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better.", Dean said.

* * *

By the time that Christmas had rolled around, Alanna and Brandon were used to moving around alot. Alanna and Brandon slept as Sam and Dean put presents under the Christmas tree. Alanna rolled over making Sam and Dean stop and look behind them. Alanna sighed. Dean worked faster.

"Merry Christmas daddy. Wake up! Wake up!", the sound of two eager children said together. Dean groaned and rolled over. The twins jumped on the bed and finally Dean woke up and got out of bed. "Okay, I'm up. Sammy, get up.", Dean said as he shook Sam awake moving to the sitting room.

Alanna and Brandon stared wide-eyed at the presents under the tree. "Wow!", they said. Dean smiled. "Go ahead you two. Open them.", he said. Alanna and Brandon ran to the tree and started opening the presents. Sam sighed and looked at the twins. "Wow. I've never seen them so excited.", Sam said.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, well, they never had as many presents as they have today.", Dean said. Sam sighed and pulled a present out from underneath the couch and handed them to Dean. "Merry Christmas.", Sam said smiling. Dean sighed. "Well, I thought you might do that, so I got you this.", Dean said handing him a present as well.

"Okay, on three. 1... 2... 3", Sam said.

Sam and Dean opened their gifts at the same time. Sam smiled when he saw what it was. "A book, on urban legends. Thank you.", Sam said. Dean nodded. "I knew you were interested in that stuff, so I brought you the book so that you won't have to use that damn computer every single time.", Dean said. "And I like this. The classic mullet rock collection.", Dean said smiling.

"All on cd.", Sam said. Dean chuckled and turned the cd over. He sighed and looked at his brother. "Thanks Sam. I really like this. It must've cost you a fortune.", he said as he looked at Sam. Sam smiled. "Not really. Well, merry Christmas Dean.", Sam said as he looked at Dean. Dean smiled and looked at Sam. "Merry Christmas Sammy.", Dean said as he went back to watching Alanna and Brandon opening their gifts.

"I love you Sammy.", Dean said.

"Yeah. Me too.", Sam said.

**Next chapter the twins will be in first grade. As always, leave a review or my army of hyperactive bunnies will attack you in your sleep. I'll be waiting for a review from you guys.**


	6. First Grade Here We Come

**Well I'm at the 6th chapter, so I must be doing something right. Also check out my other Supernatural stories: Teardrops On My Guitar, The Stanford Files, and Fall. Anyway, I present Chapter 6: First Grade Here We Come.**

6 Years Old

"Alanna! Hurry up your going to be late.", Dean said checking his watch.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school.", she complained.

"You have ten seconds to get dressed and in the car.", Dean said.

Alanna whined and turned to go into the room. Dean sighed. Brandon was already in the car. Figures that Alanna would whine. She's just like Sam. The only thing she had of Dean's was his eyes and his sarcastic wit. Sam fixed his tie and went out to the car, where Brandon was looking out the window.

"Alanna, come on let's go.", Dean said as he turned to go out the door.

* * *

Alanna shifted in her seat as Dean drove with Sam in the front seat. Dean chuckled and pulled into the school parking lot. "Have a good day at school. And don't get into any fights.", Dean said as he looked at Alanna. Alanna nodded and grabbed Brandon's hand, leading him in through the front entrance.

Dean sighed. "Alright. Time we get to our job.", Dean said as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I don't get it. The demon doesn't leave behind any signs, no sulfur, no nothing. I mean, this must be one bad-ass demon. It covers its tracks good.", Ash said as he typed on the computer. Sam sighed. "So there's no way in tracking it?", Dean asked. Ash sighed. "I could try something. But, it'd take about 54 hours.", Ash said.

"Do whatever it takes. I'm gonna go talk to Ellen. See if she's heard of anything.", Dean said. Sam nodded and sat at the bar. Dean walked over to the bar. "Hey Ellen. Have you heard anything about the demon?", Dean asked. Ellen shook her head. "Not since you last called me. Why, what's wrong?", Ellen asked.

"Nothing important. Just a demon that we've been hunting.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean sighed and checked his watch. Almost midnight. "Alright. I'm turning in. Make sure you get the information right.", Dean said as he walked away. Sam sighed. "Dea--", Sam started to say but thought better of it. "Good night. And don't go looking for porn on the internet.", Dean said shifting his eyebrows.

* * *

Again they were moving. Alanna didn't like to move. "But daddy, I don't want to move. My friends are here.", she whined. Dean sighed. "I know. But, hey, I promise you, you'll make new friends, and your going to love this new school.", Dean said to a pouty Alanna. Alanna smiled. "Promise?", she asked.

"I promise. And if you don't, you could always kick some boys' butts.", he said.

Alanna giggled as Dean tickled her. "Now go pack.", he said.

"Okay daddy.", she said and she ran to pack up her toys.

Dean sighed and grabbed a box. He smiled and walked out to the Impala placing the box in the trunk as Sam grunted placing a box in the trunk also. "So, Ash has an idea where Delilah might be. He said to get to the roadhouse as soon as possible.", Sam said. Dean sighed.

"So to the Roadhouse?", Dean asked.

"To the Roadhouse, after we're done here.", Sam said.

* * *

"So Ash, what do you have?", Dean asked as he sat at the bar.

Alanna and Brandon sat at a table and colored. "Those two yours?", Ellen asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah.", he said looking back at them. Ellen smiled. "I didn't know you had a wife.", Ellen said. Dean cleared his throat. "I didn't. They're actually mine and uh--", Dean said looking at Sam.

"Oh.", Ellen said slowly.

"Yeah.", Dean said taking a gulp of his beer.

"Well, maybe I should get them some juice or something, on the house.", Ellen said grabbing two cups and pouring some apple juice in them, handing them to the twins. Ash sighed and showed Dean and Sam the screen to his computer. "All the omens. Spotless. But, I think I might know where she's headed.", Ash said.

"Where is that?", Sam asked.

"San Diego, California.", Ash replied, handing them a file.

"Why San Diego?", Sam asked looking at the papers.

"I don't know.", Ash said.

* * *

"So to San Diego?", Sam asked.

"Not yet. There's still a bunch of other stuff to hunt. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves.", Dean said placing the key in the ignition and starting the car. Sam sighed and got in behind his brother, the twins asleep in the back-seat. Dean sighed and drove off. Sam yawned and fell asleep in the front seat, leaning his head against the window.

* * *

Dean unlocked the door and carried in Alanna, laying her softly on the bed and covering her up. He sighed and took his jacket off, throwing the keys on the night-stand, and turning on the tv. Sam had Brandon in one arm, a box in the other. Dean sighed as he took Brandon and laid him softly on the bed beside Alanna.

"How many boxes are in the trunk?", Dean asked.

"About three or four more.", Sam said.

"Well, stay here and I'll get the boxes.", Dean said as he smiled.

* * *

"Hi. I'm looking for a Mr Veritas. Are you him?", Dean asked as he stepped into the classroom. The man nodded and greeted Dean. "Mr Winchester. Yes, they told me that you'd be coming by with your children.", he said looking at the twins. Alanna smiled and ran past the teacher and into the classroom.

"Alanna, say excuse me. Sorry, she's not big on manners.", he said.

"Neither are the rest of the class. Well, you just go on home. Their in good hands.", he said. Dean nodded and smiled. "See you after school Alanna and Brandon.", he said. Dean smiled and went back to the car, leaving Alanna and Brandon behind. He took a deep breath and got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked at the clock and sifted through the papers. "Okay. So Ash was right. San Diego definitely stands out for a demonic presence.", Sam said handing a news clipping to Dean. Dean sighed and read, mouthing the words as he went over them.

"Slit throats, cattle deaths, suicides. All these are signs of a demonic presence?", Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Remember Flight 2485, with the demon possessing passengers, making them crash the plane and in doing so killing the person?", Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"That still doesn't explain the cattle deaths.", Dean said.

"It's happening more and more, every town, every state. Now I talked to Bobby and he told me something else.", Sam said. Dean looked at Sam. "What'd he tell you?", Dean asked. Sam grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "What is this?", Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"All of the suicides, and murders.", Sam said.

"Hunters.", Dean said.

"That just happened to be friends with dad.", Sam said.

* * *

Alanna sighed and rolled over. Dean looked behind him as he looked at Sam. "I hate doing this.", Dean said. Sam chuckled. "What? Playing Santa. Come on, the kids have to believe in something.", Sam said throwing a stuffed bear at Dean. Dean put the bear under the tree. "Yeah, well, I believe. I believe that we're lying to the kids.".

"Dean, what are we supposed to tell a couple of 6 year olds? That Santa's not real?"

"No.", Dean said.

"Exactly. So until they get out of that stage, we play Santa.", Sam said.

* * *

Alanna woke up early to find presents under the tree. Her eyes lit up as she walked over to the tree. She smiled and woke up Brandon. "Alanna, I wanna sleep.", he mumbled. Alanna pushed Brandon off the bed waking him up. "Santa's been here. Come on.", she said tip-toeing to the tree.

"Maybe we should wake up daddy before we open them.", Brandon said.

"Maybe you're right.", Alanna said.

Alanna ran over to her parents' bed and started jumping up and down on it. Dean woke up and grabbed her legs and started tickling her. "What are you doing up so early, huh?", he asked as he put her down on the ground. Alanna smiled. "Santa was here. Come on daddy. Get up.", she said, giving him the puppy-dog pout.

"Okay. Okay. God, I hate that look.", he said as he stood up from the bed.

Alanna ran back over to the tree. Dean sighed and smiled. "Sam, get up.", Dean said. Sam rolled over. Dean sighed and pushed Sam off the bed. Sam woke up with a start. "Don't do that!", Sam said as he clutched his chest. Dean chuckled and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Sam sighed and sat beside him. "Come on Sammy. Lighten up, it's Christmas, after all.", Dean said smiling. Sam shook his head. "You are unbelievable.", Sam said smiling. Dean smiled. "Very true.", he said. Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. Dean sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?", Sam asked.

"You'll see.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean came back with a gift for Sam. "I bought this back in Little Rock, Arkansas.", Dean said as he handed Sam the gift. Sam opened it and found a necklace with a S engraved on it. He looked at Dean. "How much did this cost you?", Sam asked. Dean sighed. "It's not important.", Dean said. Sam chuckled. "Well, I got you a gift too. Hopefully, you'll find more use to this than that gift I got you when you were 16.", Sam said as he smiled. Dean opened it and gasped. "It's a hunter's journal. Just like dad's. Where'd you get this?", Dean asked. Sam cleared his throat. "I made it. Merry Christmas Dean.", Sam said, smiling. Dean sighed. "Yeah. You too.", Dean said, returning the smile.

**Again as always, review. I'm getting less reviews for this story and more story alerts, so that means that you guys are reading it, but not reviewing it. So, here's the deal, if I get 4 reviews for this chapter, I'll update it tonight, if I'm not too busy. So leave a review please!! I need it.**


	7. Fighting And Shooting Beer Bottles

**Due to lack of rest and plot bunnies, I've written the 7th chapter. It could be due to the caffeine that I had today. Well, as always leave a review, plz!!**

7 Years Old

The sun in San Diego rose above the sky, shining down on the street where Dean and Sam lived in a hotel room. Dean sighed and rolled over. Sam was already up and getting the twins ready for school. Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. Sam stood in front of the mirror and flattened his shirt, and grabbed his jacket.

"Good morning sunshine.", Sam said smiling.

"Shut up.", Dean said sitting up.

"Oooh, someone's grumpy.", Sam said.

Dean laughed sarcastically as he threw a pillow at Sam and checked the time. "Let's go.", Dean said as he got dressed and shifted his eyebrows and smiled. Sam sighed and grabbed the EMF detector and walked behind his brother out the door. Alanna and Brandon sat in the back looking through the window.

* * *

"Okay. So how long until she shows up?", Dean asked.

"Uh-- about three hours.", Sam said checking his watch.

"Are you sure she's going to come here?", Dean asked, looking out the windshield.

"Yeah. That's what my vision said.", Sam said sighing.

Dean laid back in his seat and closed his eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at him. "Seriously? Come on dude, your supposed to be helping. Not so much anymore.", Sam said pinching Dean. Dean jumped up and slapped Sam across the head and looked around. "What was that for?", Dean asked rubbing his arm.

* * *

Brandon steadied the gun. "Relax. Aim, put your finger here and here, and fire.", Dean coached him. Brandon shot it off and hit every single of the bottles. Sam watched this as Alanna sat in the car drawing and humming a song. Dean took the gun and shot it four times hitting the bottles.

"Now that's how you do it.", Dean said, smiling.

"Alright. You two hungry?", Sam asked, checking his watch.

"Brandon, you hungry?", Dean asked.

Brandon nodded and jumped into the Impala's back seat. Dean sighed and smiled. "Alanna, we're leaving. Close the door.", Sam said. Alanna nodded and closed the door putting the pictures in her bookbag and looking out the window as Dean drove out of the park.

* * *

"Alanna, hurry up!", Dean said checking his watch.

"Daddy, do I have to? I don't want to go to that school.", Alanna whined.

"You have to. Look, I don't like moving around alot as much as the next person, but, our work takes us everywhere. Now, get dressed and be in the car in ten minutes.", Dean said putting on his jacket, grabbing his car keys, and sighing. "Sam, make sure your daughter gets dressed.", Dean said getting into the car.

* * *

"Have fun. And don't start any fights.", Dean told Alanna. Alanna rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay daddy. Bye. I love you.", she said. Dean chuckled and drove out leaving Alanna and Brandon alone to walk into the school entrance alone. Alanna sighed and took her twin brother's hand and walked into the school.

* * *

"Quit pulling on my pig-tails.", Alanna said as she looked behind her at a boy. The boy just shrugged and Alanna turned around to face the board. He reached for her pig-tails again and she slapped him and pushed him on the ground and pinned him there. The teacher looked at her.

"Alanna Winchester! What do you think you're doing?", she asked.

"He was pulling my hair.", she said as she stood up and sat in her chair.

"Trent, don't pull her hair.", the teacher said as she turned around towards the board.

* * *

Sam sighed as he walked over to the bed. He groaned as he laid down and put his hands behind his head. "The kids are tucked in and asleep. Man, I'm getting too old for this.", Sam said. Dean chuckled. "Don't say that. Because if your old then I'm old too.", Dean said. Sam laughed and sighed.

"Silence. Sweet, unrequited, silence.", Sam said.

* * *

Trent walked up to Alanna and pushed her down. Alanna looked up at the boy and kicked him in the knee, sending him immediately to the floor. She jumped on top of him and started punching him. That stupid boy just picked the wrong little girl to mess with. "Trent, Alanna. Principal's office, now!", her teacher said.

Alanna sighed and stood up. That was another thing she got from Dean, his fighting. She walked to the principal's office and sat in the chair in front of the doorway. She sighed. She was going to be in so much trouble. Her daddy was going to be so mad. She looked at the clock and pushed her hair over her shoulder and shuffled her feet.

* * *

"Alanna, what were you thinking?", Sam asked.

"Whoa. Sam, that's enough. The kid was messing with her, she fought back. That's the way we taught her.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "No. That's the way you taught her.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Alanna me and your dad need to have a talk go to your room and do your homework.", Dean said.

"But daddy--", Alanna said.

"Do what I said.", Dean said.

"Yes sir.", she said as she ran out of the room and to the sitting area. Dean sighed and closed the door. "Is there something you want to say to me?", Dean asked. Sam sighed. "Yeah. Your raising our kids the way dad raised us.", Sam said crossing his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about? We turned out fine.", Dean said.

"Oh we did? Everything that dad taught us, it turned us into warriors.", Sam said.

"Yeah. We did turn out okay. We save lives Sammy. We're hunters, it's what we do. And our kids are gonna continue that tradition.", Dean said. Sam shook his head. "Their just kids Dean. I'm not gonna be like dad, raise our kids and then disappear for 4 months and then just meet up with them.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean read Alanna and Brandon a bedtime story before tucking them into bed and turning off the light. Alanna sighed. "Are you and daddy mad at eachother?", she asked. Dean stopped. He looked into her big green eyes and kneeled down on one knee, meeting her eye-to-eye.

"No. No we're not mad at eachother. We just have our differences.", Dean said.

"Just like me and Brandon?", she asked.

"Yes. You see, when we were little, around your age, your grandpa started teaching us stuff, stuff that you wouldn't even dream about. And he started raising us to kill them. You see me and your dad, we have different views on our job.", Dean said softly, putting his hand gently under her chin.

* * *

Dean sighed as he locked the door. "Keep an eye on eachother. You understand? If something tries to break in, shoot it. You got it?", Dean asked Brandon and Alanna. Alanna nodded and Dean smiled. "There's my girl. Alright. See you tonight. Make sure to take care of dinner.", Dean said.

Alanna smiled and nodded. "Okay daddy. Be safe.", she said.

"You too.", Dean said as he closed the door.

* * *

Dean unlocked the door as he walked in and placed the key on the hook on the back of the door. Dean sighed and took his jacket off. "Man, I can't believe that vampire got away. Why didn't you cut his head off, Sammy?", Dean asked. Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "Okay, I hesitated, alright?", Sam asked.

"Rule number 1: Don't hesitate on a hunt.", Dean said.

"Oh, like you haven't hesitated killing something.", Sam said.

"What do you mean?", Dean asked.

"That vampire nest we raided with dad, you hesitated killing the leader.", Sam said.

"It was part of a plan.", Dean said.

"Right.", Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

Sam smiled and sighed as he watched Alanna and Brandon sleep. One more Christmas. He was going to have to tell them sooner or later. "Hey Sam, you wanna help 'Santa' put these gifts under the tree?", Dean asked. Sam laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Santa's little helper.", Sam said.

"Ha ha.", Dean said.

"I thought it was funny.", Sam said.

* * *

Alanna and Brandon snuck into the room to see the presents under the tree. Alanna smiled and walked over to the tree. "There's the culprits.", Sam said turning on the light. Dean smiled. "Seems that we have a couple of gift theives. They've been on the loose for 7 years. And we finally caught them.", Dean said.

Alanna smiled. "Oh no. Don't try that innocent look.", Sam said.

"Can we open our presents daddy? Can we please?", she asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure. Just be sure to clean up the mess.", Dean said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. Sam chuckled and sighed. "Well, that would explain why you let me have anything that I wanted when I was little.", Sam said. Dean shrugged. "What can I say, I can handle demons, ghosts. But, when it comes to puppy dog pouts, I'm vulnerable.", Dean said.

**I got the idea for the shooting beer bottles with a gun from the second season episode No Exit, when Dean says that his dad took him shooting for the first time when he was about 7 years of age. Anyway, review please, that way that I could continue on with this story and get it over with. That way, I'll have one less one to worry about.**


	8. Home And Photos

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. I just couldn't get my mind to work. I'm still trying to recover from the season finale last week. So I wasn't able to really do much work on my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave reviews. I present Chapter 8: Home And Photos.**

8 Years Old

Sam woke up to find a pair of green eyes staring at him. "Alanna. What are you doing out of bed?", he asked. Alanna frowned. "Daddy, I can't sleep. I had a nightmare.", Alanna said. Sam turned on the light. "Oh really?", Sam asked. Alanna nodded. "Can I sleep with you?", she asked.

"Sure. Come on.", Sam said lifting up the cover of the blanket.

Alanna crawled in and sighed. "Daddy, I don't like moving.", Alanna said.

"I know you don't. Just go to sleep, okay?", Sam asked.

"Okay.", Alanna said falling asleep.

* * *

Dean walked through the door and found Sam on the couch with two children. He smiled and walked in front of the tv. "Hey.", Sam whispered. Dean smiled. "Looks like you were busy this morning.", Dean said. Sam scoffed. "Alanna woke me up last night with a nightmare. Speaking of which, where were you last night?", Sam asked.

"You mean after the bar?", Dean asked.

"Yeah.", Sam said.

"I didn't want to drive home drunk, so I stayed at a nearby hotel.", Dean said shifting his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you call?", Sam said.

Dean smiled. "Phone reception was bad. Well, we'd better get going. I want to get to Atlanta before nightfall.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "Well, the kids are asleep and I don't want to wake them up.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Hand them to me. You just get the boxes.", Dean said. Sam nodded and very gently handed Alanna and Brandon to Dean.

* * *

Dean looked out the rear-view mirror and smiled. He didn't like moving around. He wanted them to have a normal life. Hell, he'd even give up everything for the twins. Anything to keep their innocence. But, they knew about the stuff that's out there. And as hunters, it was Dean and Sam's job to teach them the ropes.

"Dean?", Sam asked.

"Huh?", Dean asked.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine.", Dean said smiling.

"Are you sure?", Sam asked.

"Yes I'm sure.", Dean said.

Sam smiled and shook his head. "How do you do it Dean? Move around place to place. Never settle at one place.", Sam asked. Dean smiled and scoffed. "You know how I do it? I know that if I settle at one place it'll--", Dean said trailing off. Sam looked at Dean. "It'll what Dean?", Sam asked.

"It'll burn down. It's better not to stay at one place.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean tucked Alanna and Brandon into bed and sighed. Sam walked in to find Dean. "Shhh... their asleep. Wouldn't want to wake them up.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "Can I talk to you?", Sam asked. Dean nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What about?", Dean asked.

"As your brother I care about you. Okay. It's just that ever since the twins got older, you've been worrying me.", Sam said. Dean looked confused. "What are you talking about?", Dean asked. Sam scoffed. "You know what I'm talking about Dean. This whole 'I-want-to-be-like-dad' deal.", Sam said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", Dean said.

"Yeah right. You're lying.", Sam said.

"I'm not. Sam, I'm not lying. I don't know what the hell your talking about.", Dean said.

* * *

Alanna sighed and panted. Running away from bullies was hard. This time it was a girl by the name of Brittany. "Where is she?", Alanna heard one of the girls ask. Brittany walked around to the front of the playground and smiled. "Well, looks like we found ourselves the rat.", Brittany said.

Alanna backed up and Brittany went to punch her. Brandon grabbed her fist. "Hey. Don't punch my sister.", he said. Brittany laughed. "Getting your brother to fight your battles for you Winchester? How pathetic.", Brittany said laughing. Brandon twisted Brittany's arm and pinned the arm to her back and pushed her against the slide.

"Brandon, no.", Alanna said pushing Brandon off of her.

Brittany came charging and Alanna tripped her, and smiled. "Don't mess with a Winchester Brittany. We'll beat you everytime.", Alanna said. Brandon laughed. "Come on Brandon, dad's waiting for us.", Alanna said putting her arm around her brother's shoulder and walking with him.

"So what happened in school today Alanna?", Dean asked.

"The usual. You know, school work.", Alanna said.

"Yeah right. You got in a fight. Did you beat them?", Dean asked.

"You're not mad?", Alanna asked.

"Why would I be mad? It was self-defense. And besides, the kid probably deserved it.", Dean said. Alanna nodded and smiled, looking out the window. Dean smiled and chuckled. Alanna was definitely like him. He sighed and looked in the rear-view mirror at the twins. Maybe they could handle it.

* * *

Dean and Sam shopped while Alanna and Brandon were in the toy aisle. It was 2 weeks before Christmas. Dean was in an aisle when the lights started to flicker. Dean looked around. He tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed to it. "Demon?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "Maybe.", he said.

"One way to be sure.", Dean said.

"Christo?", Sam asked.

"Yep. Come on.", Dean said leading the way.

* * *

"Luckily we found the damn thing before it did anymore harm.", Dean said opening the door. Alanna came out of the door and went into the room. "No harm? Dean, it possessed someone. That harmed the person.", Sam said. Dean looked at Sam. "Sammy, every demon we've faced also harmed the people.", Dean said.

"Yeah, and that's why we exorcised them.", Sam said.

"Exorcised them? Sam, when dad was missing, I shot a demon with the colt. We didn't just exorcise it.", Dean said grabbing the bags and walking into the room. Sam sighed. "Demons, I hate those things.", Sam said sighing and walking into the room with bags. Dean smiled and stretched.

"What's the matter Sammy?", Dean asked.

"Nothing.", Sam said.

"Mm-hmm.", Dean said nodding.

* * *

"Alright. So we have a lot of time to do this.", Dean said to Sam on Christmas Eve. Sam sighed and put presents under the tree, chuckling to himself. "What?", Dean asked. Sam looked up. "Nothing. It's just that, since when are you Mr. Christmas all of the sudden?", Sam asked.

"Since now. Look man, they deserve the best.", Dean said.

"No arguing there. Glad to see your not a Scrooge anymore.", Sam said.

"Damn straight.", Dean said smiling.

* * *

The next morning Dean was sleeping on the couch, Sam was on the floor. Alanna and Brandon walked into the room and found them. Brandon sighed and sat on the couch beside his dad's feet. Dean rolled over and saw him. "What are you two doing up?", Dean asked.

"It's Christmas morning. Come on daddy, get up.", Alanna said.

"Alright. But, you have to be quiet. You're dad's trying to sleep.", Dean said.

The two kids nodded and Dean walked to the coffee pot and put on a fresh pot of coffee. Alanna looked at her father. "Daddy, we got you a present.", Alanna said, hiding something behind her back. Dean smiled. "You didn't have to do that.", Dean said. Alanna nodded. "Yes we did. Here. Open it.", Alanna said.

Dean opened the gift wrapped in green and red paper with a bow on top and found a book. He opened it and smiled. It was a photo album. "How'd you two put this together?", Dean asked. Brandon smiled. "We spent all our money on the album. Do you like it?", Brandon asked. Dean smiled even wider.

"I love it. Thank you.", Dean said.

Sam woke up to the giggling of the twins. Dean was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning Sammy. Merry Christmas.", Dean said. Sam rubbed his eyes. "Merry Christmas Dean. What's that?", Sam asked pointing towards the photo album. Dean smiled. "That's our gift. Check it out.", Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee.

**Sorry if the chapter's a little sucky. I tried my best. Anyway, leave a review and I will update this story as soon as I can.**


	9. Grounded And Hunting

**I know I haven't updated this in a long time. But, the update is finally here!! Soo, without further ado, I present Chapter 9:Grounded and Hunting. Enjoy. **

9 Years Old

Alyssa walked around the room looking for her other tennis shoe. "Brandon, have you seen my other shoe?", she asked. Brandon shook his head. Alanna sighed. "Give it to me.", she said. Brandon shook his head again. Alanna sighed and punched Brandon. Brandon punched her back.

"Hey! What's going on here?", Dean asked.

"Quit! Hey, hey, hey.", Sam said grabbing Alanna around the waist. "Break it up.".

Alanna panted and looked at Brandon. "Give it back.", she said. Dean looked at his son. "Did you steal something from your sister?", Dean asked. Brandon nodded. "Yeah.", he said. Dean sighed. "Give it to me.", Dean said. Brandon put it in Dean's hand. Dean sighed. "No more fighting, right?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. Okay.", Alanna and Brandon said.

"Good. Now load up into the car.", Dean said.

* * *

Alanna tapped her pencil against her desk as the teacher talked. She looked over at the clock and blew her hair out of her face. Alanna watched the teacher anxiously, wondering when she'd sit down. Finally, her waiting was over. The teacher sat in the chair at her desk. Alanna started smiling.

"Okay class, today we're gonna--", she said, trying to get out of her chair.

Alanna covered her mouth. She had put glue on the teacher's chair. The whole class started laughing. "Miss Winchester. Principal's office. Now!", the teacher said. Alanna stood up and grabbed her book bag and walked out of the classroom. Brandon shook his head and looked at the board.

* * *

"Dean, your daughter got suspended today.", Sam said, slamming the door.

"For what?", Dean asked.

"Why don't you ask her?", Sam asked.

Alanna was still smiling when she came home. "I put super glue on the teacher's chair. It was so awesome.", Alanna said. Dean laughed. "Sweet. And you did put it directly on the seat?", Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. "I see I'm alone on this.", Sam said. Dean looked up. "What are you talking about?", Dean asked.

"Don't encourage her Dean.", Sam said.

"Daddy, I'll be in my room.", Alanna said trying to sneak away.

"Don't move. I'm not done with you.", Sam said. "Sit.".

Alanna sat on the chair and sighed. "Young lady, you are grounded until further notice. That means, no tv, and no computer.", Sam said. Alanna stared wide-eyed at her father. "Dad, I have to have the computer. How am I going to do any of my internet work?", she asked. Sam shrugged.

"I guess you'll have to do it the old-fashioned way won't you?", Sam asked.

Alanna crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. Dean shook his head. "You are way too strict on her.", Dean said. Sam looked at Dean. "I have to be. If I don't she'll--", Sam said. Dean looked at Sam. "She'll what? Turn out like me? What's so wrong about that? You said that you wanted to be like me.", Dean said.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that, I want her to get a college education.", Sam said.

* * *

Alanna laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She sighed. "It's not fair. I'm stuck here while Brandon's outside.", she said. She sat up and went to the window. She was bored out of her mind. They were currently in Richmond, Virginia. Of course, Alanna was grounded because of what she did to the teacher.

"Alanna.", Brandon said walking into the room.

"What?", she asked.

"Daddy said that you can come out now. Your not grounded.", Brandon said. Alanna sighed and left the room. "Hey Alanna. You know the rules, no answering the phones unless you see our number, lock the doors and windows, and the most important thing--", Sam said. Alanna sighed.

"Keep an eye on eachother. Yeah, we know dad.", she said.

"That's my girl. See you when we get home. Okay?", Dean asked.

Alanna nodded and sighed. "Bye. Be safe.", she said.

"You too.", Dean said smiling. He kissed her head and walked out the door.

* * *

Alanna sighed and turned off the TV. She was getting bored. She looked over at Brandon and sighed. Brandon was asleep at the moment. Even though they were twins, Brandon was totally different than her. She stood up from the couch and stretched. "Alanna?", Brandon asked.

"Yeah?", Alanna asked.

"Where do you think you're going?", Brandon asked.

* * *

Dean walked in and threw the duffel bag on the couch. He limped over to the chair and took his boots off. "Damn.", he said, wincing. Sam sighed and walked in. "How's your ankle?", he asked. Dean grabbed the whiskey. "Hurts like hell.", he said opening it up. Sam shook his head.

"You know that there are other things to deal with the pain than whiskey.", Sam said.

"Shut up.", Dean said.

Sam grabbed a first aid kit and walked over to Dean. "Here. Let me do it.", Sam said. Dean groaned. "Calm down. And hold still.", Sam said. Dean groaned as Sam wrapped a bandage around his ankle. Dean sighed. "Man, I hate those things.", Dean said. Sam smiled. "Why? Because they always go after you?", Sam asked.

"Not always.", Dean said.

"Oh right.", Sam said. Dean laughed sarcastically.

* * *

"Come on Sammy.", Dean said. "Let's hit the road!"

"Daddy, why do we have to move?", Alanna asked after handing a box to Dean.

"Because it's what we do.", Dean said, loading the box up and closing the trunk.

* * *

Alanna stirred under the covers. She had come down with the flu and she was coughing. Dean sighed. "Okay, so she can't go outside. What are we supposed to do?", Dean asked. Sam sighed. "I don't know. One of us is going to have to stay here.", Sam said. Dean sighed.

"I'll stay. Just be careful Sammy. I don't want to have to hunt your ass down.", Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Dean, be safe.", Sam said walking out of the room.

"You too.", Dean said.

* * *

By the time that Christmas rolled around, Alanna and Brandon were going on more hunting trips instead of staying at the hotel room. Dean sighed and looked back at Alanna and Brandon. They were both sleeping. "Okay, so where to next?", Dean asked quietly. Sam sighed.

"Well, we have to check up on the whereabouts of Delilah first.", Sam said.

"So the Roadhouse?", Dean asked.

"Yep. And then to who knows where.", Sam said.

* * *

Alanna and Brandon slept as Sam and Dean set up the Christmas tree. Sam looked over at the twins sleeping. "It's hard to believe that just yesterday they were one.", Sam said scoffing. Dean shook his head. "Please don't tell me you're doing that whole 'I wish we were there for it all' thing.", Dean said.

"What's wrong with that?", Sam asked.

"Sammy, their growing up, you can't stop it. Hell, I wish I could too.", Dean said.

"I know.", Sam said.

* * *

"Daddy, are you up?", Alanna asked walking into the room. Dean woke up. "Hey Lanna. What time is it?", Dean asked. Alanna looked at the clock. "6 am. Come on Daddy, get up. It's Christmas.", she said. Dean rolled over and placed the pillow over his head. "Come on Daddy, get up.", she said.

"Go back to bed.", Dean said.

"Get up.", she said.

Dean sighed and got up. "Okay, okay. I'm up.", Dean said stretching. Alanna walked into the living room and smiled as she ran over to the tree. Dean yawned and grabbed a cup of coffee, as Brandon woke up. He ran over to the tree and they began opening presents. Of course, it was just an ordinary Christmas morning, with the Winchesters.

**Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully, I get some more reviews. If I get 4 reviews, I'll update this story in 1 week, or if I get 4 tonight, tomorrow. So send me a review plz. And thank you for reading, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to la-la land. **


	10. More Like Dean

**Here's the 10th chapter. YAY! Thanks for reviewing to all who reviewed the last chapter. Hopefully, you guys like this one. And only 8 more chapters until the story ends. And I'm not telling you too much, but, one of the twins will be joining Sam and Dean and go hunting, while the other one goes to college. If you guess who it is correctly, you get a free cookie!**

10 Years Old

Alanna woke up in the car. Dean smiled and looked back at her. "Glad to see your back with us.", he said. Alanna sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Dad, where are we?", she asked leaning on the back of her dad's seat. Dean smiled. "Outside of Las Vegas.", he said. Alanna sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Dad, can you pull off at a gas station?", she asked. Dean looked at her.

"I have to get gas anyway.", Dean said.

Dean pulled off the exit and drove into the parking lot of the store. "Sammy. Wake up.", Dean said, shaking his little brother. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Are we there yet?", he asked. Dean shook his head. "Rest stop. And it's your turn to drive.", he said. Sam sighed and cleared his throat.

Alanna jumped out of the car and walked into the store, with Brandon behind her. Dean watched her open the door and he called after her. "Hey Alanna, be careful.", Dean said. "We know dad.", she said and ran off. Dean sighed. "Sammy, how did she turn out like me?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "I don't know.", Sam said, smiling.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked out the window of their room. "Man, our first time in Las Vegas and I'm stuck in this room.", Dean said sitting on the bed. Sam sighed. "Hey, we've got a case. We're not on vacation.", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes. "You need to enjoy the job more Sammy. What do you say we take a little time and enjoy it? Hm?", Dean asked. Sam sighed.

"You mind using your mind for other stuff besides gambling?", Sam asked.

"Uh, no.", Dean said.

"Dean.", Sam said.

"What? I just think we should at least enjoy the job while we're in Las Vegas.", Dean said.

"You mean by spending all your money on craps tables and poker?", Sam asked.

"Yeah.", Dean said.

"Dad wouldn't want us to just play around on the job.", Sam said.

"You're right. Anyway, what's the low-down on the job again?", Dean asked.

"Alright. So some guy went into the bathroom at one of the casinos and found one of the casino workers' throats slit open and hanging up on one of the stalls.", Sam said.

"And they thought that he had killed himself?", Dean asked.

"Yep.", Sam said.

* * *

"Daddy, are we there yet?", Alanna asked, whining. They were moving again. This time to Phoenix. Where a suspected vampire ring has been found. But, they were stopping by the roadhouse to see if Ash had anything on the demon. And to catch up with Jo and Ellen. "Not yet. I know it's hot, but, just hang in there. Okay?", he asked.

"Okay.", Alanna said looking out the window.

* * *

"Dean! Sam!", Jo said as soon as they walked into the bar. Sam smiled and hugged her. "How have you been?", Sam asked. Jo smiled. "I've been good. So, I heard you two have kids?", Jo asked. Dean nodded and smiled. "Well, glad to see Dean Winchester has a human side.", she said smiling.

Ellen sighed and walked over to the two. "Jo, how about cleaning some tables please.", she asked. Jo nodded and ran off. "Glad to see she hasn't changed a bit.", Dean said, smiling. Ellen nodded. "You here to see Ash?", Ellen asked. Dean nodded. Ellen smiled. "Hey Jo, would you mind watching the kids for them?", Ellen asked.

"No I don't mind.", Ellen said walking over and taking Alanna and Brandon's hands.

"Hey Ash! Their here!", Ellen said, smiling. Ash walked out of his room and sat at the bar. "Sam and Dean. What are you two looking for now?", Ash asked. Sam looked at him. "We're here to see if you have an update.", Sam said. Dean took a gulp of his beer and looked at Ash.

"You do have something don't you?", Dean asked.

* * *

"Alright. You two ready?", Dean asked looking at his watch.

"I am. Alanna's taking a long time.", Brandon said walking out to the Impala.

"Alanna hurry up. We don't have all day.", Dean said.

"I'm coming.", she said walking out the door with her hair in a ponytail.

* * *

Alanna sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was Friday and it was test day. Of course she finished her test way before everybody else. Brandon sighed and closed his booklet and laid his pencil down. "Alright. Time's up. Tests up front.", the teacher said as the students passed the books up to the first desk in each row.

* * *

"Hey Brandon.", Alanna said.

"Hey. So what's up?", he asked.

"Bro, you do realize that there are tons of girls that are interested in you.", Alanna asked. Brandon nodded. "Then why not make your move on one of them?", she asked. Brandon shrugged. "I have more priorities than girls. If you haven't realized we're not like regular kids.", Brandon said.

"That's true.", Alanna said smiling.

* * *

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's neck. "Not right now Sammy.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "Aw come on. Just one kiss.", he said. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. But, just one.", Dean said smiling. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam.

"Ew. Gross.", Alanna said.

Dean chuckled. "Hey Alanna. Where's your brother?", Dean asked.

"He's coming.", she said, throwing her bookbag down.

"Hey dad. What's up?", Brandon asked coming in through the door.

"Nothing much. How was school?", Sam asked.

"It was good. Just great.", Brandon said.

"Well, that's great.", Dean said.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us daddy?", Alanna asked.

"Yeah. You guys just go have fun trick-or-treating.", Sam said.

"Alright guys, let's go.", Dean said.

* * *

"Back already?", Sam asked as Alanna and Brandon walked into the room.

"Yep. We hit the jackpot daddy.", Alanna said pouring candy on the bed.

"Wow. Dean where'd you take them?", Sam asked as Dean kissed him.

"Just around.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean sighed and smiled as he looked back at the twins sleeping. They were 10 years old. And getting more and more beautiful and handsome everyday. "Dean?", Sam asked. Dean looked back at Sam and watched as he sat down beside him. "Hey Sammy. I remember how much hell they put me through.", Dean said.

"And now just like that they're growing up?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. I just want them to be kids again. I mean in three years, their gonna be teenagers, and then pretty soon, they'll be going off to college.", Dean said. Sam sighed and kissed Dean. "Dean, don't worry. They're great kids. At least one will stay and go hunting with us.", Sam said smiling.

Dean smiled back. "We'd better get to bed.", Dean said.

"Yeah. Before the kids go in there jumping on the bed.", Sam said.

* * *

Alanna turned over and rubbed her eyes. It was 10 in the morning. She got out of bed and walked into the living room. "Well, it's Sleeping Beauty finally up to greet the dawn.", Dean said smiling. He kissed her forehead. Brandon sat up from his spot on the couch. "Good morning sleepy head.", Brandon said smiling. "Shut up.", Alanna said.

"Ooh. Someone's cranky.", Brandon said jokingly.

Alanna threw a pillow at Brandon and he stopped laughing. "Okay Brandon. Quit teasing your sister.", Dean said, standing up to get a cup of coffee. Alanna stuck out her tongue and smiled. Sam sighed. This was the most perfect christmas he's ever had. He had his brother, and the twins. His own family. Except for in 8 years.

**Hello. You have reached the end of the chapter. If you are still reading this then that means that you are thinking about reviewing it. So let me help you out. Please review! If you review I will be very happy and my hyperactive bunnies will be too. So please press the gray button. Go ahead. You know you want to.**


	11. Puppies And Responsibility

**Here it is! Chapter 11: Puppies and Responsibility. Thanks to everybody that reviewed last chapter. Sorry for the long update! I just didn't have enough time to write it in time. Anyway, enjoy!**

11 Years Old

"Dad, can we have a dog?", Alanna asked.

Dean sighed. "Why do we need a dog, when we have you two?", Dean asked smiling.

"Very funny. But, I think we really should have a dog. It would get you and daddy loosened up.", Alanna said. Sam sighed. "And it'll teach us responsibility and teamwork.", She said. Dean shook his head. "That's quite an argument, but, Alanna having a dog is a big responsibility.", Dean said. "And I just don't think you're ready to have a dog.".

"Says the man with the batman collection.", Sam said.

"Hey.", Dean said.

"Come on dad, didn't you ever have a dog?", Brandon asked.

"Oh no. Not you too.", Sam said, smiling.

"You're tag-teaming us.", Dean said.

"So can we? We'll take half the responsibility. Please?", Brandon asked.

Sam sighed. Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay. But, one mistake and the dog's gone.", Sam said. Alanna and Brandon cheered. "But, there's another thing. We can't take it with us when we go hunting.", Dean said. Brandon stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean. "What? Why?", Brandon asked.

"Because it's scary and I can't let the upholstery get wet.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean sighed and waited at the cash register as the twins looked all over the pet store. He checked his watch. The twins came back with a golden retriever puppy and smiled. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "We want this one.", Brandon said. Dean smiled. "Okay.", he said petting the puppy on the head.

He paid the lady at the counter and walked out of the pet store, Brandon coming right up behind him with Alanna holding the puppy. "What should we call him?", Alanna asked. Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. How about Buddy?", he asked. Alanna shook her head.

* * *

"Hey. How'd it go?", Sam asked.

"Terrible. They argued all the way here about what to name him.", Dean said, rolling his eyes. "How'd it go over here?", Dean asked.

"Not very good. Hunting down that damn demon is harder than it looks.", Sam said.

"We'll find it. Believe me.", Dean said.

* * *

"So did you two finally come up with a name?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. We decided to call him Bandit.", Brandon said.

"Oh. Well, good night Alanna. Good night Brandon.", Dean said, kissing the tops of their foreheads. And he petted the little puppy's head and sighed. "Good night Bandit.", he said. He walked out of the room and turned out the light, closing the door slowly behind him. He sighed and sat on the couch sighing.

* * *

"Have fun at school. And don't get into any fights.", Dean said.

"Okay. And dad, don't freak out whenever we're at school.", Brandon said.

"What? I don't freak out.", Dean said.

"Dad, be honest.", Brandon said.

"Well, bye guys.", Dean said driving away.

* * *

"Dad, can we take Bandit, just this once?", Alanna asked.

"No.", Dean said. "Now buckle up.".

"Please.", Brandon said giving him the 'it-would-mean-so-much-to-us' look.

Dean sighed. "Go get him.", Dean said turning off the ignition.

Brandon and Alanna jumped out of the car. Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "Don't give me that look.", Dean said. Sam shook his head. "I'm not.", Sam said looking out the window. Dean sighed and chuckled. Alanna and Brandon ran out holding Bandit's leash and walking him out to the car.

"Are we ready to go?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. We're ready now.", Brandon said smiling.

* * *

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes as he checked his watch. "Sam. Wake up. It's time to take the kids to school.", Dean said, stretching. Sam rolled over. "It's your turn. I got them up yesterday morning.", he whined. Dean sighed. "Alright. Fine.", Dean said, getting out of bed.

"Thank you.", Sam said sleepily.

Dean walked over to the twins' room and opened the door. "Alanna, Brandon, time to get up. Come on.", Dean said. Alanna stirred and turned on her lamp. "Daddy? What time is it?", she asked. Dean sighed. "7 in the morning. You wouldn't want to be late for school, would you?", he asked, walking away.

* * *

Brandon walked in with Bandit and took off his jacket and mittens. "I hate the winter.", Brandon said as he sat at the table and rubbed his hands together. Dean smiled and handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "You're not the only one that hates the winter. We have to go through this when we leave.", Dean said.

Brandon and Alanna groaned. "Don't remind us. We always have to move.", Alanna whined.

Dean chuckled and took a gulp of his coffee. "You got anything Sammy?", Dean asked.

"Not just anything. Signs everywhere.", Sam said.

"From our demon?", Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe.", Sam said.

* * *

"Alright. Everybody load up. I want to get a head start.", Dean said banging on the doors. Alanna and Brandon woke up and stretched. Sam woke up too. "Dean. What are you doing? It's 5 in the morning.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Now you know how I feel.", Dean said. Sam covered his head up.

"Sammy, get up.", Dean said, pulling the blanket off of Sam.

* * *

Brandon looked out the car window and watched as the trees passed by. Sam smiled and looked over at Dean. "Hey. Look at them. The first time in months that they've actually been quiet.", Sam whispered. Dean sighed and looked behind the seat. Bandit was asleep in Brandon's lap.

"You know, it's funny.", Dean said.

"What's funny?", Sam asked.

"This is actually the first time that they've been quiet since we brought 'em home.", Dean said smiling.

"Yeah. That is funny.", Sam said.

* * *

"Can we open our one present now?", Brandon asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Sam?", Dean asked.

"It's alright with me. Just one present though.", Sam said.

The twins cheered and grabbed one present from underneath the tree. Bandit laid asleep in the middle of the floor and twitched his nose as the noise of wrapping paper filled the air. Sam sighed and checked his watch. "Alright. Now that that's over. Time for bed guys.", Sam said clapping his hands together.

"Aw daddy.", Alanna grumbled.

"Listen to your father. Go to bed.", Dean said, kissing her forehead. Alanna stood up and walked into the bedroom. Bandit sat up and followed behind the twins into the room. Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Man, this is nuts.", Dean said, picking up the wrapping paper off the ground. Sam kissed Dean and smiled.

* * *

"Get up! Get up, get up, get up. It's Christmas.", Dean said knocking on the kids' door. Alanna groaned. "Daddy, go back to bed.", she said sleepily. Dean kicked open the door and jumped onto the bed. Alanna and Brandon groaned and stood up. "Thank you!", Dean said after the twins walked out the door.

"Good morning you two. Go for it.", Sam said, getting a cup of coffee. Dean walked in and sighed. "Well?", Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean. "Well what?", Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Where's my gift?", Dean asked smiling. Sam pretended to think and he kissed Dean wrapping his hand around Dean's neck. That was the best Christmas kiss Dean ever got.

**Thanks for reading! If you are still reading then please send a review my way for this chapter. The more reviews I get, the more I will be happy! And the more that I'm happy the more I can write. So please review! Thank you and have a great evening and morning! **


	12. Ghosts And Ice Cream

**The 12th chapter is finally up!! The twins are only 6 years away from being 18. What will happen between now and then? Keep reading to find out. Until then enjoy Chapter 12: Ghosts And Ice Cream.**

12 Years Old  
Alanna sprayed hairspray in her hair and pinned it up. "Come on Brandon. We don't have all day!", she said grabbing her bookbag. Brandon sighed and walked outside. "Dad's not even ready. And the only reason why you want to be there before the doors open is because you want to stare at Hunter.", Brandon said.

"Yeah. So? I'm a girl. What do you expect?", she asked.

"Right. Let's go.", Brandon said sarcastically.

* * *

Brandon sighed and read another page of his grandfather's journal as Alanna ran by him and took the book out of his hand. "Come on bro. This isn't the time to read. We are in P.E. Which stands for Physical Education, which means running laps, football, exercise.", she said closing the book.

"Dad wrote me a note.", Brandon said taking the journal back.

"For what?", Alanna asked.

"Dad set up an appointment because I was having problems with my left leg.", Brandon said, getting lost in the journal again. Alanna sighed and ran off again. Brandon sighed and began reading a passage about something that was called a shtriga. Brandon laid down on the bleacher and began reading.

* * *

"Dad, can you please stop blasting the music?", Brandon asked, doing his homework.

"What are you doing?", Dean asked turning down the music.

"My homework. I got alot to do.", Brandon said.

"You are such a nerd.", Alanna said.

* * *

Bandit ran around the yard chasing butterflies as Brandon laid in the grass reading a book. Sam came out and sat beside him. "Hey Brandon. What are you reading?", Sam asked. Brandon sighed and looked up. "I'm reading 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows'.", Brandon said.

"Any good?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. Tons.", Brandon said smiling.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it then.", Sam said.

He walked away and went inside, closing the door behind him. Alanna walked up to him and smiled. "What do you want?", Sam asked. Alanna sighed and sat down. "Aunt Jo wants to buy us some ice cream. Can we have some?", Alanna asked. Sam sighed. "Ask your father.", Sam said.

"I did. And he said that he didn't want us having sweets before dinner.", she said.

"Well, listen to him.", Sam said, patting Alanna on the head.

* * *

"Bandit?", Dean asked, as he was driving. He smiled. "Alanna, Brandon. Come on out.", he said. Alanna and Brandon groaned. "I told you he'd give us away.", Brandon said, pouting. Dean smiled and pulled over. "What were you two thinking? Sneaking in the back seat?", Dean asked.

"We wanted to come with you.", Alanna said.

"Well, that reassures me. Look, your dad and I are doing this to save people's lives. We risk our lives everyday. We don't want to lose you in the middle of the battle. I'm taking you two home.", Dean said. The twins sighed and hung their heads. Dean sighed. "You're doing the puppy dog sad-face look aren't you?", Dean asked.

Alanna and Brandon nodded. "Okay. You can come. Just promise that you'll stay in the car.", Dean asked. The twins agreed. "Good. Now that that's settled, we can go.", Dean said. He put the car in drive and continued on his way. "What's the case again?", Dean asked.

"Victims were found in their beds covered in blood.", Sam said.

"That could be anything.", Dean said. "How do you know it's one of our problems?".

"Because there was something else. Their walls had a cryptic message on it.", Sam said.

"What?", Dean asked. "What'd it say?".

"It said to get out of the house.", Sam said.

"So what? We got a vengeful spirit on a binge?", Dean asked.

"I don't know. Ellen just asked us to check this out.", Sam said.

* * *

"Remember, close the windows, lock the doors, and get down. If this thing comes out, we want you to be out of sight. Okay?", Dean asked. Alanna nodded. "Good. Alanna, you're in charge. Keep an eye on your brother.", Dean said. Brandon pouted. "Why is she in charge?", Brandon asked.

"Cause she's older.", Dean said.

"Yeah. But, only by 5 minutes.", Brandon said.

"Just follow my orders.", Dean said.

* * *

Alanna and Brandon slept in the backseat as Dean drove home. Sam sighed. "I've never been this prouder of you Dean.", Sam said. Dean looked over at him. "Why do you say that?", Dean asked. Sam smiled. "Cause instead of taking them in there you told them to stay out of sight.", Sam said.

"I just wanted them to be careful. I didn't carry them for 9 months to lose them.", Dean said.

"That was unlike dad in every possible way, you know that?", Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?", Dean asked.

"Just that, Dad never told us to get down and stay hidden.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean tucked the twins into bed and sighed. He kissed their foreheads and turned off the lamp on their bedside table. "Good night you two. You did a good job today.", he said. He smiled and turned around and went out the door, closing the door behind him. He sighed and sat on the couch.

"Hard day?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. Very hard.", Dean said.

"Need a backrub?", Sam asked.

"No thanks.", Dean said, sighing.

* * *

The Christmas tree was decorated, the presents were under the tree. Alanna and Brandon sat on the couch and waited for Dean and Sam to come back. "I think we should get to bed. They'll be home in the morning.", Alanna said, sighing. Brandon yawned and rubbed his eyes of sleep.

Alanna yawned and covered them up. "Good night Brandon.", she said, sighing.

"Good night Alanna.", he said yawning.

Alanna turned off the light and fell asleep. Luckily, she was a lightsleeper, and knew how to handle a shotgun, because it wasn't long before the door was kicked down. Alanna sat up and grabbed the colt, which was hidden under the couch and got down covering up Brandon's head.

Dean and Sam walked through the door and smiled. "Well, look here. Glad you were thinking. I mean, we could've been anybody.", Dean said smiling. Alanna sighed and dropped the gun. Dean sighed and dropped his duffel bag. "What are you doing up so late?", Sam asked.

"Well, I was sleeping, until you and dad walked in and scared the holy crap outta me.", she said.

* * *

"Hey Alanna, wake up. You've got presents.", Dean whispered in a singsong voice.

"Dad. Go back to bed.", Alanna groaned.

"Come on. Get up. Please.", Dean asked. Alanna rolled over and sighed. "Okay. Okay, I'm up.", she said rolling her eyes. She stretched and stood up, yawning. Dean smiled. "Good. Now go to the living room and open your presents.", Dean said. Alanna sighed and moved to the Christmas tree.

Her eyes widened when she saw all the boxes wrapped in paper. She smiled and ran over. Sam shook his head. "Wow. She's enthusiastic.", Sam said, smiling. Dean sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. Pretty soon she'll be going to the prom, having her first date, getting married.", Dean said.

"She's gonna grow up Dean.", Sam said.

"I know. Brandon's gonna grow up too, and resent us.", Dean said.

"Why do you say that?", Sam asked. Dean sighed and chuckled. "Cause that's what you did. You resented dad.", Dean said, sighing. Sam smiled and shook his head. "Well, you're right there, but, Brandon was raised differently. He wouldn't resent us.", Sam said. Dean smiled and kissed Sam, grabbing Sam's waist.

**Wow. What happens in chapter 13? Will Delilah show up? Will Delilah resurface? Find out in later chapters. Also, review this chapter please! Or my hyperactive bunnies will attack! If your still reading this, review. Go ahead, press the gray review button. Plz!!**


	13. Coverups And Delilah

**The thirteenth chapter is finally updated!! Now to start working on some of my other projects. So I will be busy for a little while. And there is a lot of sibling rivalry in this chapter, so be warned.**

13 Years Old  
Alanna sat down on her bed, listening to her Justin Timberlake CD. Brandon sat reading and doing his homework. "Alanna, do you mind doing your homework? Do you even want to go to the 9th grade next year?", Brandon asked. Alanna sighed. "Actually, I don't mind doing my homework. I just don't want to do it.", she said.

"Well, do you mind not blasting that stupid music?", Brandon asked.

"Justin Timberlake isn't stupid.", Alanna said.

"Uh, he is stupid.", Brandon said, turning off the CD player.

"Don't touch my stuff, little brother.", Alanna said, turning the player back on.

"What are you gonna do about it?", Brandon asked.

* * *

Dean sat at the table, reading the papers that were on the table, scattered. "Are they arguing again?", Sam asked. Alanna and Brandon ran out the door and around the table. Alanna was chasing him. "Whoa, whoa. Time-out you two.", Dean said standing up. "What's going on?", he asked.

"He turned off my music.", Alanna said.

"I was trying to do my homework.", Brandon said.

Sam sighed. "Alanna, don't you have homework to do?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. But, I was waiting.", Alanna said.

"Waiting? Until last minute? I don't think so.", Dean said. "Go do your homework.".

"But dad, I--", she said.

"Now. Go.", Dean said.

Alanna filed up to her room and Dean plopped into the chair. Sam sighed. "Remind you of anybody in particular?", Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the paper. "Shut up.", he muttered. Sam smiled. "Aw, come on. You can admit it. They were like us when we were their age.", Sam said.

* * *

"Bandit? Here boy.", Brandon said, whistling.

"Are you sure he ran inside?", Alanna asked.

"Yeah. I saw him run in.", Brandon said.

There was a roar coming from behind them. Brandon gulped and turned around. He screamed and ducked. "Run!", Alanna said grabbing her brother's hand, and running towards the door. They were almost there when something grabbed Brandon around the leg.

"Alanna, get down.", Sam yelled. Alanna ducked and Sam fired at the monster that had a grip on Brandon's ankle. The monster let go of Brandon's ankle and Sam sighed as it ran around the corner. "What are you two doing in here?", Sam asked. Brandon bit his bottom lip. "Bandit jumped out of the car.", Brandon said.

* * *

Brandon turned over in the car. Dean sighed. They were moving again. This time to Manhattan, New York. Sam slept in the front seat. Dean rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. If it wasn't for the reports of a werewolf hiding in the alley underneath an apartment complex, they wouldn't have even moved.

Dean pulled off and walked over to the passenger side of the Impala. He shook Sam awake. "Sammy, it's your turn to drive.", Dean said. Sam rubbed his eyes and got behind the wheel. Dean fell asleep almost immediately after the car was revved up. Sam smiled and kissed Dean, before he drove off.

* * *

Alanna looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied. She grabbed her bookbag and ran out to the car. Brandon shook his head and slammed the door behind him. "Alanna, unlock the door.", Brandon said as he tried to open the back door. Alanna shook her head and smiled.

"Come on, it's not funny.", Brandon said.

"Yes it is. Geek.", Alanna said

Brandon banged on the door. "Come on, let me in!", he said.

Dean banged on the window. "Alanna, unlock the door.", Dean said. Alanna sighed and unlocked the door. Brandon jumped in the backseat and buckled up. "What a geek.", Alanna muttered. Dean sighed and got into the driver's seat. "What am I gonna do with you Alanna? In order to hunt, you have got to get along.", Dean said.

"I know dad.", she said, rolling her eyes.

Dean chuckled and started the Impala's engine. "Let's go.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean walked through the door to the room and saw Sam asleep on the table with papers under him. Dean smiled and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Sam stirred and woke up. "I didn't mean to wake you up. You just looked so cute curled up with your papers, I couldn't resist.", Dean said smiling.

"So did the kids get to school on time?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. Actually they got there a couple of minutes early.", Dean said.

There was a knock on the door. Dean walked over and answered it, letting her in. "Hello Sammy.", she said. The boys were thrown against the wall as the woman uncovered her head. "Delilah.", Sammy said, taking a deep breath as she stepped towards him. She smiled at him.

"Sammy.", Dean said looking at Sam.

Delilah walked up to Sam and caressed his cheek. "Where's your little bundles of joy boys?", she asked. Dean groaned. "They're not here. And we're not gonna tell you.", Dean said gulping. Delilah chuckled. "Oh you're gonna tell me, or else, Sammy here is going to get his throat slit.", she said, holding a knife to Sam's throat.

Dean sighed. "They're at 12231 Beaver St.", he said.

* * *

"Nice Dean. You tricked a demon.", Sam said.

"Yeah. But, not for long. That's why we've gotta go now.", Dean said.

Sam sighed and packed all his boxes into the trunk of the Impala. Alanna and Brandon walked out of the room and sighed. "Why do we have to move again dad?", Alanna asked, sighing as she closed the trunk. Dean sighed and gestured for them to get in the car. Brandon sighed and opened the door letting Bandit in and getting in himself.

* * *

Brandon sighed and took off his jacket and mittens. "It's cold outside.", he said, sitting in front of the fireplace. Alanna was upstairs, getting her hair perfect for her very first dance. "Alanna, hurry up! You wouldn't wanna be late.", Dean called up the stairs. Alanna put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Perfect. Coming!", she called, grabbing her jacket.

When she walked downstairs Dean noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. Her chest area had grown in. "Go get a long sleeved shirt on. And then get a heavy coat to cover up with.", he said. Alanna sighed. "Dad, I'm 13. I'm gonna grow them sooner or later.", she said, putting her hand on her hip.

Dean looked at her and gave her a 'just-put-something-else-on' look. She sighed and walked back into the room, groaning. Dean sighed and looked over at Sam, who was smiling at him. "What?", Dean asked. Sam shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. Just that, you just now noticed it.", Sam said.

"Noticed what?", Dean asked.

"You know.", Sam said.

* * *

"Dad, you made me wear a heavy coat, I don't think I can hide them anymore.", Alanna said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Dean smiled and chuckled. "Do you want me to tape them?", Dean asked. Alanna shook her head. "No. Okay, I get your point, but, dad, how am I supposed to get a boyfriend?", she asked as Dean pulled into the school driveway and put the car in park.

"You're not. You're supposed to finish college and get a degree.", Dean said.

"Dad, that is so not fair.", she said.

"Yeah? See me in 5 years. That's unfair.", he said.

Alanna sighed and smiled. She kissed Dean on the cheek and walked into the school gymnasium. Dean sighed and put the car in reverse and drove away, looking out the rear-view mirror, watching his little girl disappear through a crowd of eager 8th graders. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Christmas came by as quickly as ever as Dean watched the twins open their presents. Luckily, they had grown out of the believing in Santa stage. Now they were at the video games, cell phones stage. Alanna opened a present and found a red cell phone packed in a plastic wrapping.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!", was all she could say.

Brandon's cell phone was blue with flames. He smiled and looked at Sam and Dean. Dean smiled and watched the twins open the rest of their presents as Sam talked to him. "How did you pay for those cell phones and the PS3 and the video games?", Sam asked, looking strict, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hustling pool.", Dean said smiling.

"Figures.", Sam said.

Dean shook his head and kissed Sam on the lips, wrapping his hand around Sam's neck and smiling. "What was that for?", Sam asked when Dean broke the kiss. Dean smiled. "To shut you the hell up.", Dean said. Sam smiled. "Well, then what's this one for?", Sam asked, kissing Dean. When he broke the kiss Dean smiled. "That was to shut me the hell up.", Dean said. Sam smiled and nodded. Dean sighed and kissed Sam one last time before turning to see the twins finish off their presents.

**Uh oh!! This could be major trouble for the Winchesters. Delilah on the loose?? What's gonna happen next? Well, we don't know but it oughta be good. And the twins enter high school next chapter. Let's see how they handle it. Anyway, please leave me a review for this chapter. And thank you for reading.**


	14. GPA's And Bullies

**I finally got the 14th chapter up!! Sorry for such a long update time!! I was really busy. But, I finally got it done. So I present: Chapter 14: GPA's and Bullies**

14 Years Old  
Brandon ran down the hallway, two bullies on his trail. He panted and stopped, the bullies following him. He sighed. He was done for. "Listen, guys. Can we just skip this part, please?", he asked. Alanna walked in front of Brandon and smiled. "Hey guys, you wouldn't mind leaving him alone would you? I mean, he's my brother.", Alanna said.

"What are you going to do if we don't?", one of the bullies asked.

"You don't really wanna know.", she said, sighing.

"Humor us.", they said.

She smiled and punched them. "That's what's going to happen. Now I suggest you get outta here, before I hurt you so bad, you won't be able to walk. You understand me?", she asked, staring them down. The bullies walked away and Alanna rolled her eyes. "You can fight, but, you won't do it.", Alanna said as Brandon stepped beside his sister.

"I don't want to be suspended.", Brandon said.

"What a dweeb.", Alanna said, smiling. "Come on. We'd better go. Dad's waiting outside for us.". Brandon sighed and followed Alanna. "You know, I could've handled myself.", he said, walking with Alanna over to the Impala. Alanna rolled her eyes. "You were dead meat until I stepped in. Besides, you're my little brother.", Alanna said, smiling at him.

"Only by 5 minutes, like I keep telling you.", Brandon said.

Alanna opened the Impala door and got in. Dean looked over at her. "How was school?", Dean asked, smiling at the look on Brandon's face. Alanna smiled. "Good. Brandon almost got his ass kicked though.", she said. Dean looked at her serious. "Watch your language.", he told her.

"Sorry.", Alanna said, looking over at Dean.

"So why'd you let some guys push you around?", Dean asked.

"I didn't want to get suspended.", Brandon said.  


* * *

Alanna looked out the window and saw her boyfriend. She opened the window and climbed out, going down to the stairs. She smiled when she hugged him. "Hold on.", she said, grabbing his hand and walking him over to the garage. "Sorry. I don't want my dad to see us.", she said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You know, eventually he's gonna find out.", he said.

"Trust me. He won't.", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They began kissing when his hand went inside her shirt. "Stop.", Alanna said, pushing his hand away. He sighed. "I'm sorry.", he said, smiling. She sighed and they began kissing again. All of the sudden there was a gunshot. "Oh no.", she said, turning around. "H--hi dad.", she said. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Alanna. You know what's funny? I went to check on you, and guess what? You weren't there.", Dean said, smirking. Alanna sighed. "I'm grounded, aren't I?", she asked. Dean nodded. "Now go back to the room, while I talk to Jr. here.", he said. Alanna sighed and walked back to the room.

"Listen, . I'm uh--", he began saying.

"You have ten seconds to get outta my sight.", Dean said.

"Yes sir.", he said, running off.

"And I don't want to see your face around here again!", Dean said, after Alanna's boyfriend.  


* * *

"Come on dad, it was just a harmless kiss.", Alanna tried to explain to her dad.

"Yeah. Well, a harmless kiss can turn into something else.", Dean said.

Alanna crossed her arms across her chest and sat back in the chair. "And until you can realize that, you're grounded until further notice.", Dean said. Alanna gasped and scoffed. "Dad, that's not fair.", Alanna argued, "Excuse me for having a life.". Dean looked at her and smirked. "You're not gonna be having a life if you get pregnant. Now go to your room.", Dean said. Alanna hung her head and walked to her room.

Sam sighed. "Dean, she's a teenager. Her hormones are outta control."

"I know.", Dean said, as he sighed.

* * *

Alanna walked into the living room and sighed. "Dad?", she asked. Dean looked up and smiled. "Hey Alanna.", he said. Alanna looked at her feet. "Can I come out?", she asked. Dean nodded and patted the seat next to him. She sighed and sat beside Dean. "What's up?", he asked.

"Are you busy?", she asked.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "No. I'm not busy. What is it?", he asked.

"I sorta wanted to talk to you.", she said.

"Okay. Talk. I'm listening.", he said, going back to reading the papers.

"Okay. Um, Brandon and I wanted to know why we move around a lot. And why we're stuck in some low-down motel.", she said. Dean smiled. "Alanna, I wish I could tell you right now.", Dean said. Alanna sighed. "It's just that, we want a real home.", she said. Dean smiled and sighed.

"Come here.", he said. Alanna sat on his lap.

"You know what I told you when you were first born and I held you?", Dean asked.

Alanna shook her head. "That no matter where we go, we'd always be a family. And we'd stick together like a family. There were times when me and your dad wanted a regular home.. but you know what? It's much too fun being on the road.", Dean said. That made Alanna smile a little bit.

* * *

Sam smiled and looked at Dean. "You know. I heard that little conversation between you and Alanna.", Sam said, smiling. Dean looked over at Sam. "What about it?", he asked. Sam sighed. There was alot of things about it but Sam just sighed and looked out the window. Dean looked at the twins in the backseat.

"You two cold?", Dean asked.

They nodded. Dean smiled and handed an old blue blanket back to them. "There ya go. Just hold on a little while longer.", he said. "We're almost there.". Sam looked back at Dean. "What?", Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Nothing.", he said. Dean sighed. "Can't I act fatherly every once in a while?", he asked.

"I didn't say you couldn't.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean sat in the principal's office and cleared his throat. ", I called you here to talk about your son's grades.", she said. Dean's eyebrows rose. "Are they dropping?", he asked. The principal shook her head. "It's not that. He's got a 5.0 GPA. I think he should be transferred to AP classes.", she said.

"That's great . That'd definitely help him out a lot.", Sam said.

"No. It'd get him beat up more.", Dean said.

"I'll let you two decide.", said.

* * *

"The AP classes would be good for him.", Sam said.

"Like it was for you? So getting beat up every single day wasn't enough for you Sammy?", Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean. "Is there something you're not telling me?", he asked. Dean looked at Sam. "Brandon gets bullied in school. Okay? There I said it.", Dean said. Sam looked out the window.

"Why hasn't he told me?", Sam asked.

"Hello? I'm the one that carried him for 9 months!", Dean said. "I don't want him in AP classes.". Sam sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine.", he said, in a low whisper. Dean sighed and looked out the windshield. Dean and Sam didn't say a word to eachother until after they got home.

"Hey dad!", Alanna said, not noticing the silence between the two men.

"Alanna, go do your homework, please.", Dean said.

"Okay.", she said, noticing the tone in his voice.  


* * *

Christmas Eve rolled around and Alanna and Brandon said good night to their parents and went to bed. Sam sighed and put the presents under the tree. "Okay. This last minute putting the the presents under the tree, is ridiculous.", he whispered. Dean smirked. "Oh come on, you know you love it.", Dean said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't trade it.", Sam said.

"Neither would I.", Dean said.  


* * *

"Oh wow. A new phone. And this one's a Razr! Thanks dad.", Alanna said, unwrapping the pink phone. Brandon unwrapped the blue one and smiled, clearly proud of the phone. "Thanks dad. Just what I wanted.", he said, opening the phone and closing it again. Dean and Sam smiled.

"Hey uh-- Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?", Dean asked.

"Sure.", Sam said. Dean and Sam walked outside and closed the door behind them. "I might be pregnant again.", Dean said. Sam's eyebrows rose. "What?", Sam asked. Dean nodded. "Merry Christmas Sammy.", Dean said. Sam sighed and cleared his throat. "Merry Christmas to you too Dean.", he said, smiling as he kissed Dean.

**Wow. What a perfect ending to another year! But, is Dean really pregnant? Or is this a scare? Find out in the next chapter.  
**


	15. New Baby Blues

**Three more chapters until the end of this story. I'm gonna miss it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update it. I just got distracted. So I now introduce Chapter 15: New Baby Blues.**

15 Years Old

Alanna sighed and looked at her watch. 15 minutes late. Her dad was in bed and she was sneaking out to see her boyfriend. This was probably, scratch that, definitely going to get her grounded until she dies. If Brandon told dad what she was planning on doing she was going to kill the kid... brother or no brother.

Finally, she heard the roaring of the blue mustang's engine as it drove up. "It's about time. My dad could've woken up.", she said, getting into the passenger seat. He sighed. "Sorry. So you ready for the party?", he asked. Alanna smiled and hopped into the car. Her first 10th grade party.

* * *

When they got to the party what Alanna saw shocked her: Brandon was actually having fun. Her mouth dropped open and she walked up to him. "What the hell are you doing here?", she asked, pulling him aside. Brandon wriggled out of her grasp. "Dad said that I could come to the party. Unlike you. Aren't you supposed to be grounded?", he asked.

"You're such a party pooper.", she said, rolling her eyes.

"I should call dad. He's gonna be pissed to find out that you're here.", Brandon said, taking out his cell phone. Alanna sighed. "Look, alright? Yeah, I snuck out. And I am going to be in so much trouble. But, please, don't call dad. Alright?", she asked. Brandon sighed and pocketed his cell phone.

""Fine. But, this is the last time I'm covering you.", Brandon said.

Alanna hugged him. "I promise. I'm so sorry for treating you the way I do.", she said.

"What's with the hugging and the apologizing?", Brandon asked.

"Oh. Sorry. You really are cool, little brother.", she said, smiling.

* * *

Alanna snuck back into the house and Sam and Dean were still sleeping. She walked past on her tip-toes and almost got to her room. "Alanna! Don't move.", Dean said from the couch. Alanna groaned and turned around. "How'd you know it was me?", she asked. Dean shrugged.

"Lucky guess. It just so happens that I went into your room and guess what I saw?", Dean asked. Alanna went to open her mouth but Dean made her close it. "Well, I didn't see you, which was kinda weird considering I didn't tell you that you could go to the party.", Dean said. Alanna sighed.

"But--", she began to say.

"No buts. You deliberately disobeyed me. When I tell you you can't go somewhere, it usually means no. God, you are so much like me it's pathetic.", Dean said. Alanna smiled. "At least I chose the handsome one. Right dad?", Alanna asked. Dean looked at her. "It's not funny. You could've been hurt or worse.", Dean said.

"Dad, I'm perfectly safe.", she said.

"No, you're not. You don't know what's out there.", he said.

* * *

Alanna sat on the couch reading the new issue of Teen People and chewing bubble gum. Brandon sat on the couch watching the news. "Hey Alanna.", Brandon said. Alanna turned the page. "What?", she asked, without looking up. Brandon sat up on the couch. "What do you think dad does as a job?", Brandon asked.

"We'll find out next year. You know, when we start 'training' for the family business.", she said.

"Their gonna start training us at 16 years old?", he asked.

"I guess. I mean, that's what dad said.", she said, turning another page.

Brandon sighed and turned off the TV. He looked over at her. "It's getting late. Are you sure they're alright?", Brandon asked. Alanna rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every night. "They're fine Brandon. Just chillax, alright?", Alanna said. Brandon rolled his eyes. The door opened slowly and Dean and Sam walked back in.

"What are you two still doing up?", Dean asked, taking his jacket off.

Brandon sat up. "Waiting for you two to get home.", Brandon said.

"Wow. Our parents are strict.", Sam said, smiling.

"Alright you two bedtime.", Dean said.

* * *

"The kids are in bed, Bandit's sleeping. What should we do?", Dean asked, looking over at Sam. Sam smiled and kissed Dean. "I'm thinking bed, candles, and a little mood music.", he said, smiling. Dean rolled his eyes. "You're such a romantical.", Dean said, smiling. He sighed and kissed Sam's lips.

"What'd you have in mind?", Dean asked.

"After that pregnancy scare, I was thinking that maybe we could have another baby."

"No way. Dude, no friggin' way.", Dean said.

"Come on Dean, Alanna and Brandon are older.", Sam said.

"No. I don't think I could handle anymore kids.", Dean said.

* * *

Brandon sighed. There was nothing to do over Winter Break. He had already read his grandfather's full journal. He read every single book he ever owned more than once. He sighed and looked over at Bandit. "There's nothing to do.", he said, patting Bandit's head. Bandit stood up and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?", Brandon asked.

Bandit came back with something in his mouth. "What is that boy?", Brandon asked. Dean ran into the door, gasping for air. "Bandit... bad dog...", he breathed. Brandon smiled. "Did he steal this?", Brandon asked, handing Dean a wrench. Dean smiled. "Yeah. He did. You bored?", Dean asked.

"Very bored.", Brandon said.

"You wanna help with the car?", Dean asked.

"Sure.", Brandon said, jumping off the bed.

* * *

Dean was under the hood with Brandon in the driver's seat. "Alright. Try it now.", Dean said. Brandon turned the car on and Dean looked pleased. "Alright. All done. Nice work son.", Dean said, high-fiving Brandon. Bandit looked up and ran up to Sam and Alanna, barking. "Back from the store?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. Finished with the car?", Sam asked.

"Yep. Brandon helped.", Dean said, closing the hood.

"That's good. Hey Brandon, take this stuff inside.", Sam said, handing him the bags.

* * *

"Why not have another baby?", Sam asked.

"Because we don't need another baby.", Dean said.

"We've only got three more years left with them until they go to college.", Sam said.

"I know. And I can't wait.", Dean said.

"You don't mean that.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean looked in on the twins sleeping. He smiled. Maybe Sam was right. After all the twins were growing up fast. He sighed and walked in. Bending over he tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads. 3 more years and they'd be off to college, leaving him and Sam to hunt by themselves.

* * *

"Hey Sam, I've been thinking.", Dean said, while putting the last-minute gifts under the tree. Sam looked over at him. "That's never good. What about?", Sam asked. Dean stopped and looked at him. "About the twins. In three years, they'll be gone. No more teenagers. I'm gonna miss it.", Dean said.

"Yeah. Me too.", Sam said.

"I mean, the fighting, the back-talking.", Dean said. "I'm gonna miss it all."

"And now you know why I want another baby.", Sam said.

"I just don't think now's a good time.", Dean said.

"Yeah. Well, I've been thinking too. I think that you're right.", Sam said.

"Really?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. I mean, look at us. We're hunters. And we have to worry about our kids everyday."

* * *

Christmas morning was quiet as Alanna and Brandon opened their gifts. Dean looked at Sam and smiled over his cup of coffee. "Hey dude, I think that that PLAYSTATION 3 is still under the tree.", Dean said, looking at Alanna and Brandon. Alanna and Brandon began tearing through the presents.

"You bought them a Playstation 3?", Sam asked. Dean nodded. Sam smiled. "Why?", he asked. Dean shrugged. "They needed some entertainment. It was getting boring around here lately.", Dean said, smiling. Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. I can't even believe we're related.", Sam said, chuckling.

**Alright. I hope you liked this chapter, blah blah blah, leave a review, blah no flames, blah. LOL... Thanks for reading dudes.**


End file.
